


Stolen Liberties

by iluvaqt



Series: DC & Marvel: Nightingale [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), DCU (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ant-Man (2015) Post-Credits Scene, Baby!Steve, Babysitting, Civil Rights, F/M, Finding Bucky, Law Enforcement, Magic, New York, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), References to Drugs, Sexual Tension, SullyRogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew from the beginning that the Mission would come first, but they had hoped to be able to bask in their self made utopia a little longer. It wasn’t to be.</p><p>Covers the events following Avengers: Age of Ultron, leading up to Captain America: Civil War. All speculation and based on comic storylines.</p><p>Features: Finding Bucky and a baby!Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's story  
> Set Pre-Age of Ultron and Post Age of Ultron  
> Disregards Sam and Steve's discussion on looking for housing in Brooklyn.
> 
> Chloe's story  
> References DC Movie - Justice League: Doom  
> DC Movie Superman/Batman: Apocalypse  
> Chloe joins Superman, Wonder Woman, Big Barda & Batman to rescue Kara. She spends majority of the mission shadowing the group in stealth, providing cover. And heals Batman on the return trip.

The honeymoon lasted two days before Maria showed up dressed for business with an apology.

"I take it you two haven't turned on the TV or ventured outside much."

Chloe took the newspaper, Maria laid out on the table and skimmed the front page. "Oh he didn't!"

She wordlessly passed the paper to Steve who scanned it rapidly. Seems the Justice League had been busy making news for less heroic reasons overnight.

"Two days! I can't leave them unchecked for two days! What's Phil saying?" Chloe stopped pacing and chewed on her thumbnail while shooting Maria an anguished look. "How bad? I mean the headline doesn't mince words but they managed to minimise civilian impact. I'll give him that at least."

"Phil has had May coordinate with Director Trevor at Homeland while you've been on leave, but in order to put things back to order and smooth things over with the UN Security Council, the Secretary of State, they want you back ASAP."

"I'm not making the connection here," Steve pondered outloud, his brows pinched together. "Someone systematically targeted the Justice League, knew their weakness' and tried to take them out. Your reaction tells me you know exactly who did it and S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't apprehended them yet. Or better yet, why haven't the League brought them to justice?"

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip and sucked in a fortifying breath. "Because it was all a failsafe crafted by one individual, and he made the mistake of thinking his system was unhackable. I didn't like it, but when I suspected what he was doing, I didn't stop him because I couldn't fault his logic. I don't agree with his methods but if you live with what he has to deal with on a daily basis it's bound to send anyone batty. Which is also why monitoring him is so important. I need to get dressed. I'll call Phil now."

After Chloe left, Maria looked at Steve. He raised an eyebrow at her look and folded his arms over his chest. "That's not all is it?"

Maria shook her head, "I'm afraid not." She leaned down and took a file out of her briefcase. "This is the list of known HYDRA operatives within the Advanced Applied Science Operations that had access to alien technology after the Chitauri invasion." She handed it to Steve. "Loki's sceptre along with a lot of other materials went missing when Project Insight was exposed."

He skimmed down the list, his face getting stormy when he notice one name in particular. "Why do we bother catching these guys if the higher ups just let them loose again. I'm beginning to think we're fighting a losing battle. Who thought that giving Strucker any leeway, much less free roam within S.H.I.E.L.D was a smart idea? How could Fury let this happen?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D is a global network of operations and some things have been in motion long before Director Fury was put in charge. You know from personal experience how deep treachery can go. Alexander Pierce fooled the world. And he was only one of hundreds we've uncovered loyal to HYDRA. Tony has dedicated resources and equipment so that we can start shutting down HYDRA facilities around the globe but with the technology they've developed and the individuals they've recruited, we need a more specialised team. We need the Avengers."

Steve leaned against the kitchen counter and mulled over her words, while looking out the window to the seemingly peaceful, quiet street. How quickly that would have changed in an instant if HYDRA had been successful in their goal. "How do we trust that these operatives and their tech, won't just be reintegrated into what's left of the fledgling S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"I guess you should ask yourself who do you trust? Phil Coulson is acting Director. He and his team are making it their priority to shut down Whitehall's operation here in the U.S. He would appreciate any help and insights you might have to neutralising HYDRA's other operations and where Strucker might have relocated to."

"I'd try Eastern Europe. He'd want familiar territory and somewhere off grid but easily fortifiable. How do we get in touch with Thor? If they've got Loki's sceptre we will need his expertise to understand what we're dealing with."

"I've been in contact with Jane Foster. Thor returned to London after the Convergence Crisis was averted. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Romanoff and Barton?"

"Barton will track down his partner and they'll report in within the next twenty four hours. Dr. Banner has been living in the Stark building. Which Tony wants to rename the Avengers Tower in honor of getting 'the band' back together as he calls it."

Steve's expression told her exactly what he thought of that idea. "Do we have satellite reconnaissance of Eastern Europe? And what about the radiation signature that was used to track Loki last time?"

Maria shook her head. "These guys were in our system. They know what we know. They found a way to shield the sceptre from detection. It's also possible that they're operating underground."

"Facial recognition from their last known location and tracking from there?"

Maria smiled. "She's been catching you up on all the operational methods and lingo, I see."

Steve twitched a weary grin. "Old, not dead, Hill. And I was a Commander for STRIKE the last few months before they decided they didn't like my leadership."

Maria winced in sympathy for the betrayal he had endured. "At least you know these guys will have your back," she said of the other Avengers.

"Stopping the Attack on New York was a matter of do or die. Whether we can function as a team on a regular basis remains to be seen. Even Romanoff likes to play by her own rules for the most part. But Insight showed me I can trust her to make the right call."

Maria nodded in agreement over his assessment of the other Avenger Initiative candidates, only half of them had any formal training and one was an alien demigod. "I need to get back. See you in the morning?"

"I'll be there 0800."

Maria almost saluted him, he was so serious and curt. "Tell Chloe, I'll call her later. I'm sorry we couldn't give you guys more time.

Steve shrugged and then busied himself by tidying the kitchen counter top. "We always said that the mission would come first. Chloe has her hands full probably more than I do. Have you ever seen her basement?" 

Maria arched a skeptical brow and twitched a smirk. "She showed you the Sister Eye Lair?" 

They'd known each other for years and she'd never been inside fabled haven of hi-tech surveillance with a heavily encrypted data compiling system that had a learning defense algorithm that rivalled JARVIS programming. She did know what Chloe had unrestricted access to several private sector satellites, one aptly named Watchtower. It stood to reason that living together and being married had earned Steve certain privileges. Lucky guy. She knew Fury would have kittens if she could ever sneak him blueprints. Yet, part of her also knew it was a line she would never cross. Chloe's trust meant more than power plays and S.H.I.E.L.D advancements.

"Mama Bear, Sister Eye, Watchtower, just how long has she been keeping these superpowered individuals in line?" 

"If I had to hazard a guess, since they hit puberty," Maria joked, but half serious, since she knew both Bart and Clark's alter egos and she could make an informed guess that Oliver Queen who hailed from Star City was the Emerald Archer and Bruce Wayne was the Batman, the enigmatic playboy billionaire with an R & D program that made Tony salivate. Chloe kept the secrets and protected the lives of powerful men and women without it changing her practical, unassuming, low maintenance character an iota. 

::: ::: :::

They had made an informal donation to the town budget and arranged for a private consultation with a city clerk to prepare their marriage license. She would also handle the data entry and filing once their certificate paperwork came through so that no one who didn't think to look would ever be the wiser. 

Of course they could have just gone for a religious ceremony but Steve was insistent. He was only getting married once and he wanted to do it legally. He wanted Chloe to have rights to his assets and authority to act on his behalf of his wishes if he were ever incapacitated. There were also other perks like tax breaks and benefits that were only open to legally married couples. 

So at the risk of public scrutiny, they'd gone ahead and filed the necessary paperwork. It would remain to be seen how long they could keep their change of status under wraps. If it were up to him, he'd hope he could keep them out of the spotlight indefinitely. His life with Chloe was precious. He didn't want it tainted by the stains of his past. And he would give his life to make sure that HYDRA never found her. 

He knew that ever attempting to thank the man would nullify all his efforts to keep Chloe's abilities secret but he wished there were some way he could express his gratitude to Director Coulson and Maria Hill for keeping Chloe off the Index.

It took them longer than he first thought to finally beat down Strucker's door, and when Tony mentioned a party, Steve was torn over whether he should introduce Chloe to his team mates. 

He finally resolved to ask her about it and she queried if Pepper or Jane would be there. When he'd asked and found out that the other women were busy, Chloe had kissed him and smiled. Saying well, he had his answer. It was a team celebration. And he should go enjoy himself. Some party it turned out to be. 

They had left Tony unchecked with alien tech, honestly what had he thought was going to happen? The man was a Stark, it was in his blood to not leave well enough alone. Howard had been a brilliant man, a good man even. But he had not been without his faults. Genius needed to be tempered with conscience and caution. He'd read about some of the inventions Howard had created during and following the war. They hadn't been as catastrophic as Tony's Ultron but some of them had come very close. 

Clint had been keeping a pretty big secret of his own, granted it wasn't a bad one but it had shaken him at a point he couldn't handle anymore surprises. It was fortunate he had, had Maria to decompress with when Chloe had gone dark. 

As he lay there on the S.H.I.E.L.D transporter, his ribs aching and his arms threatening to cease up from the knots on top of knots, all he could do was pray she was okay.

The second he made it to the Helicarrier deck, he limped his way to Command. It was fortunate that someone had anticipated his concern and met him halfway.

"Sully, made contact. She's at home base. She doesn't sound good. Everyone made it back okay but I think it might have been a close call."

"Her message said Darkseid took Supergirl. You're telling me she was on the team that went off world?" he asked, his voice rising.

Maria grabbed his shield harness and dragged him into an alcove. "Without her, it could very well have been a suicide mission. You know how exactly how she thinks. Would she have let anyone on her team make that trip without her? Would you?"

Steve scowled and ran a dirty hand through his longer hair. He was growing it out just how she wanted it and it was almost at the length it was when they'd first met. "Is there any chance I can borrow a Quinjet and a pilot?"

Maria nodded. "I'll do you one better. Seems the grumpy Bat, does make grand gestures on occasion. There's a stealth jet on autopilot waiting for you in bay six. Authorisation code, Nightingale."

One look at her and Steve realized it wasn't so much grand gestures but guilt that had Batman arranging to fly him home.

Her eyes were haunted and her skin was deathly pale. 

"Angel," he whispered brokenly. "What can I do?" He set his shield bag against the wall. He'd been grateful that Batman had been smart enough to land the jet at the Tower than trying to take him directly home. He'd changed into civilian clothing and caught a cab till he was two blocks out and run the rest of the way.

Chloe hugged him tightly, wincing at the phantom pain in her ribs. Bruce had taken a real beating. She had healed him as soon as they had returned and it was a near thing that she hadn't died. She had felt how weak his heart had been and it had to be sheer stubborn will that had kept him standing. 

She needed to sleep but she hadn't seen him in days and she couldn't, wouldn't close her eyes until she was in his arms.

"I need you, Steve."

He cupped her face, and brushed her hair back. He searched her eyes and found the green was almost a vivid green with flecks that seemed to spark. Her pupils were wide and with her crushed against the thin wool of his sweater he could feel the full swell of her breasts pressed against his chest. "You're sure? I think you need to sleep, I'll hold you and I won't let you go," he said softly kissing her.

Chloe bit down lightly on his bottom lip, feeling him tremble bodily. She reached around and grabbed his ass, dragging him even closer to grid along his rapidly hardening length. "I'm so cold, baby. I need you to remind me I'm still here. Make love to me, please."

The _please_ , if not the way she clung to him was his undoing. He swept her up into his arms and kicked the front door shut. He clomped up the stairs to their bedroom and for the next hour, neither of them paid any attention to the phones or left the sanctuary of their bed.

Chloe had recieved updates from Bruce and Clark that the Darkseid situation was as resolved as it was going to be and she finally allowed herself to sign off for the night. Everyone was still breathing and they were all home.

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her away from her system. Hand in hand they walked back upstairs. He urged her to get back into bed, while he heated some soup from the freezer. With both their crazy schedules they cooked in bulk and had frozen single serve meals stocked up. The freezer was chock full of soups, stews, pies and lasagna. 

After she finished her bowl of minestrone, Chloe was out before her head even settled in the pillow. Steve cleaned up and then crawled in next to her.

It was good to be home, to be next to her. To breathe her in and feel her warmth. He only hoped that he had longer to enjoy his downtime with her. A few days at a time was not long enough.

::: ::: :::

The next morning Steve woke before Chloe and he was worried when she was so still and deeply asleep that she didn't rouse when he kissed her shoulder.

Chloe was a heavy sleeper but not that much. If he touched her intimately or kissed her, she always turned to him. Even unconsciously she sought him out. He trailed his hand over her hip and squeezed lightly. "Chloe? Love, awake up," he urged her.

Still she didn't stir. He started to get worried. It was then that it dawned on him that his shoulder. The bad shoulder that had been strained and tender since he'd jumped out of the Triskelion to evade the STRIKE team was no longer sore at all. He could rotate and flex it freely. He lifted the sheet. All his cuts and scrapes from his fighting off wave after wave of Ultron's droids were gone. It was as if they'd never been there at all.

His eyes closed in anguish. Chloe had healed him in her sleep. On top of whatever she'd sustained herself on Apokolips and what she'd absorbed from Batman, it was no wonder she was unconscious. And so cold. He checked her heartbeat and was relieved to find it there, if a bit weak. He could barely feel the expiration from her lips.

He ran her a bath and sat her in it. He held her up and he kept her immersed to her neck. When her skin started to feel warmer, he lifted her out and dried her off. He wrapped her in blankets and held her against his chest, his arms around her. 

He read to her from her favorite novels and after the hours continued to tick over, he started to worry more over her continued condition. No matter what he did, she wasn't retaining a normal temperature and her blood pressure hadn't improved.

He used her phone to call Lois. 

"She's out and she won't wake up. Lois, how long am I supposed to wait before I need to panic?"

Lois exhaled loudly. "I don't know, Steve. It varies. The shortest was 5 hours, and you know the longest."

Steve squeezed his eyes shut. He sincerely hoped it wasn't that bad. He didn't know if he could survive without her that long again without going crazy. "I'll call you the second something changes."

"Call me anytime, Rogers. Even if you just want to vent. That's what family's for."

Steve struggled to breathe and keep his emotions in check. "Thanks, Lois."

He hung up and kissed Chloe's hair. "I didn't get to tell you last night. There's a lot I wanted to confess actually. I should have told you before, but I didn't know how. Not like it's easy to say, I kissed Natasha for a cover and I dreamed of being with Peggy," his voice broke and tears slipped down his cheeks.

"The dream, it felt real and at first it was what I feared the end of the war would look like for me, that I wouldn't know how to live a normal life. That I would always see blood, death and violence. That I wouldn't know how to let go, and be happy. Especially now knowing everything Bucky must have suffered because he chose to follow me. But then Peggy was there and she was exactly how I remembered her, red lipstick, brown eyes that could see right into your soul and she was so full of hope. She said the war was over and that we could go home. I just had to imagine it. And I did. Chloe, I'm sorry but I bought into Wanda's lies and I embraced that fantasy. It was only for a minute but I did."

He buried his face in her hair and cried out all the shame he'd felt the moment he'd snapped out of that mind control. The pain and confusion he'd felt as he processed his thoughts and feelings that left him wracked with guilt. Even if he hadn't done anything, in his heart he'd cheated on his wife.

He knew this was a coward's way out, she wasn't even awake to respond but he needed to say it. And he swore the second she was strong enough to properly get mad at him, he would confess it all again.

"Do you love me," she whispered, her voice raw from disuse and her throat dry.

Steve startled at her slight head movement and the sound of her voice but he tightened his arms around her and kissed her temple. "With every breath I have in me. Peggy is my past, Chloe. You're the only present and future I want."

"Then forget about it. I know mind games. There's nothing to forgive, but if you need it, Steve, I trust you and I love you," she said her voice still hoarse but growing more steady. "Water?" she prompted softly.

He smiled against her hair. "Absolutely. I'll be right back." He eased himself out from under her and made sure she was properly propped up with pillows before he got out of the bed.

It wasn't his voice that had called her out of the warm white peacefulness that she'd been drifting through. No, it was the tide of anguish and remorse that had been so strong that she had almost drowned with it. As she came back to awareness and heard his words, she was able to focus on what he was telling her and dampen the tide of emotions. Feeling less disorientated she was able to sense the underlying feeling of helplessness and resignation that he might have been beyond her forgiveness. He had clung to her and she had felt his desperation. The crippling fear that he might lose her. In the wake of that, she'd forgiven him, even before he told her she was the one he wanted.

As he left the room, Chloe snuggled deeper into the blankets and hastily dashed away the tears that slipped down her cheeks. She did trust Steve. She knew he loved her. But it didn't make the pain any less real that there was still a large part of his heart that belonged to someone else.


	2. Finding Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for powered individuals has begun. Tony is under the microscope and has promised full cooperation to the world court.
> 
> In the midst of these rapid changes, Chloe gets a call, that shifts their priorities.

They should have been prepared for the backlash. Even though they’d saved hundreds of the citizens of Sokovia. And prevented the world from being cracked in two. A country had still been devastated, innocent people killed. The landscape forever changed, homes, livelihoods and centuries of history lost. There was also the destruction and losses the people of Wakanda had suffered as a result of Ultron's manipulations. Yet even with the negative media it hadn't been more than blink on their radar before legal reprisals had come swift and hard.

"Tony Stark," the attractive female queried of him as she breezed through the lobby of Stark Industries, dressed in a leather jacket, with a glock strapped to her hip in plain view. 

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

The woman wrinkled her nose in distaste at the endearment. "Mr. Stark, I am with the ICC special taskforce. You are being charged with gross negligence and wilful misconduct that resulted in loss of life and acts of genocide. We are here to take you into custody. You will be detained in the ICC facility in The Hauge. If you resist, you will be treated as hostile and we will enlist the necessary force to ensure you comply."

Tony's face fell. He turned to Pepper who had a horrified expression on her face. "Call Hill. Then call Rhodey. Pepper, breathe."

With trembling hands, Pepper dialled Maria. Watching with her heart in her throat as foreign law enforcement agents lead Tony away.

::: ::: :::

Maria stood in her office at the Avengers Tower and consulted with Phil via video conference. "We weren't notified. Since when does the ICC have authority to arrest and extradite without going through the proper legal channels?"

"The World Security Council suffered just as heavily as S.H.I.E.L.D did in the wake of Project Insight. The U.N has rebuilt the council but it's reluctant to give over global enforcement authority to a U.S. based division. They have super-powered individuals and vigilantes cropping up all over. It's my opinion that they're looking to make an example out of Tony Stark. No one is a law unto themselves."

::: ::: :::

"Mr. Stark, we have documented evidence of multiple counts where your negligence and ego have resulted in loss of innocent life and permanent injury of others. Your government tried to acquire your technology years ago, and made attempts to curb your reckless behavior by placing monitors on you, it is the conclusion of court that they failed on all counts. The lives lost in Sokovia and Wakanda as a direct result of your arrogance and negligence in tampering with alien technology to create the being called Ultron, leaves the responsibility squarely on you and your team, the Avengers. Without even touching the ever mounting litigation citing property damage against you, what do you have to say in your defense?”

Tony felt the weight of his guilt bearing down on him in the face of all the video footage and images that they presented for all the court to see. “In my ignorance, I was trying to make the world safer. The Avengers were all that stood between the aliens and total annihilation in The Battle for New York. We know there are beings out there, more powerful, and more advanced in every way. What if next time we fail? We needed something stronger than us. I thought Ultron was the answer.”

Most of the court members didn’t look impressed by his impassioned delivery. Tony slumped. Neither had Cap when he’d explained his reasons. 

“Your legal team will have three months to build a defense against the findings of the court. In the meantime, your bail has been set at US$500,000. You will be fixed with a monitoring device. You will not be allowed access to any technology whatsoever, expressly the Iron Man armour. Mr. Stark, if you so much as pick up a screw driver, we will have you back in detention so quickly it will make your head spin."

In the face of an international court of law, and on foreign soil, seeing the numbers of dead and wounded from the devastation Ultron, and his fight with The Hulk had wrought, Tony didn't say a word. 

Earth had been one step away from Armageddon and the blame would have been squarely on his shoulders. He was the one that had strong armed Banner into helping him build Ultron. It was only deeply embedded programming and JARVIS' fast processing ability that had been their only defense against Ultron launching nuclear weapons that would have wiped out all life on the planet.

::: ::: :::

"The World Security Council has ordered the Avengers' program to be terminated. All assets to be reintegrated to existing S.H.I.E.L.D teams. Any and all powered individuals to be placed on the Index after full physical and psychological evaluation."

Maria folded her arms as she listened to Phil's update. "You're giving me that job aren't you?"

"Well since Fury won't step up, that leaves me to delegate. You think you've got it tough. I have to tell Sullivan that the Justice League are being subjected to the same Superhuman Registration and Anti-vigilante Act they're pushing through Congress. Any party acting without the express instruction and authority of the local government will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Mask or no mask, they're coming for all of them."

Before he signed off, Phil shared a long meaningful look with Maria. They both knew what the other was thinking. They'd already been toeing a dangerous line keeping Chloe's abilities hidden. After seeing what Jaiying had been able to do to Skye, and what Whitehall had managed to duplicate through his years of experimentation on Skye's Inhuman mother, people were going to be even more wary and scrutinising of powered individuals. Especially ones with abilities that seemed to hold the answer to immortality. 

Chloe needed to be more careful. They couldn't be certain that everyone had forgotten what had prompted S.H.I.E.L.D to pick her up in the first place. The files might have disappeared but agents who were trained to retain information and make close observation, someone or more than a few someone's would make the right/wrong conclusions eventually. It may be time to put her on the Index and prevent further fall out on S.H.I.E.LD's ability to properly protect and enforce objectively.

Phil felt his ulcers flaring up again. It was days like this when he wondered if he was in the right job. It felt like for all the people the could help and protect, too many others died. 

Hearing about Skye's mother's ability from Cal was alarming. In that instant he knew that for every power there was balance. For instance Cap and the Red Skull. The Hulk and the Abomination. Chloe and Jiaying. The dark and light side of the same coin. 

It wouldn't matter that Chloe's abilities had never harmed anyone, it would only matter to the public that she had the ability to cheat death. If they Indexed her properly, revealing her emotional and mental state, along with her long record of cooperation with many governing authorities, they could better protect her and the Division from negative attention. At least that's what he told himself as he dialled her number.

::: ::: :::

Chloe had a headache. Last week she'd learned that Phil had lost his hand and a band of radically lead Inhumans had planned the genocide of all of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gemma Simmons was MIA and now the WSC was ordering all superhumans to cease all vigilante activity and wanted everyone to register like a common census.

Vigilante. Okay, she could agree that Bruce's and Oliver's methods could be classed as such but Clark, Diana and Barry operated in full cooperation with local law enforcement. Yet they were still being subjected to the same scrutiny and mistrust as rogue individuals like Stark, who she wished she could get it a room and strangle for what he'd created in Ultron. Not to mention blasting Steve out of the way when he'd tried to stop Tony from trying to 'fix' his mistake by creating another alien powered AI. If he were ever allowed to play with any form of robotics this century it would be too soon.

After a lengthy discussion with Phil, with Steve vehemently protesting against the ruling parties behind her, Chloe was going in for re-evaluation and Indexing.

"Phil's right, Steve,” she said turning to address him as he paced restlessly. “How can anyone trust me if I make myself exempt from the rules we've put in place to protect everyone?"

"Not everyone has the same ethical code you do. Other people don't care about rights and civil order. They only want power. Chloe, you said it yourself, what someone could do with your abilities. Damn it, Whitehall manufactured himself the ability to regenerate. How many in HYDRA knew of his research? How many would love the chance to recreate it?"

"And how many more would like to duplicate the Serum, or unlock the power of the Hulk? Or clone Superman and make their own personal war puppet? The what ifs aren't speculation anymore. Evil exists. Without law and order we are nothing. If we don't live with hope, we might as well stop fighting. I'm choosing to believe in those who want to serve and protect, Steve."

"Then you believe in a broken system," he argued back, his expression dark, his blue eyes flashing with the intensity of a coming storm.

"What would you have us do?" she asked in exasperation, folding her arms and glaring at him.

Phil cleared his throat uncomfortably, wondering if he should have quietly signed off but know he still had to discuss with her the disbandment of the Justice League until further notice. Considering the tension already evident he wasn't keen on that conversation but it had to be done.

"What they're doing is stripping away civil rights. They're going to break the Constitution. We start marginalizing people for who they are and were no better than the Nazis. I won't let anyone dictate to me who the enemy is and I won't let them tell me not to pursue the fight to the end, if innocent people are being targeted."

Phil suspected as much but he'd done his duty in passing the orders on through Maria that the Avengers were done. No one would ever be able to tell Cap to sit on his hands. Or worse, act as an enforcer when people inevitably refused to be registered or give up their powers and tech. Yet he had hoped that the man trusted him enough to join his team. It didn’t look likely.

::: ::: :::

Steve had left for a run to blow off some steam, when the unexpected call came through.

Chloe had been packing for her time away at the old S.S.R base where Phil was holding operations while they were still pooling resources to rebuild the Triskelion.

She didn't recognize the number but the origin on the computer tracing the call said it was from Shelbyville.

"Hello?"

"Chloe?" a soft tentative voice queried. "He doesn't know I'm calling and he would be upset if he knew but we need help. I'm afraid of what will happen if he's discovered. Joe's a good man and I've begged him to keep quiet but if we can't get him free, someone will come looking soon enough. Can you help us?"

The voice clicked and Chloe sucked in a breath. The one place they hadn't thought to visit because she had assured them she that hadn't seen him, but she'd obviously lied for him. "Rebecca, is it Bucky?"

"I didn't tell Steve," she bemoaned quietly. "He can't be upset, because I didn't tell him, all right. Chloe, he's so different, hurt, angry all the time but I had to help him. He's my brother. He didn't even remember me at first but something must have triggered because he came here. I recognized him working at the repair shop in town. I wouldn't let him dismiss me and after I showed him an old photo and he really stopped to listen, I think it just sunk in. He needs help. I'm sorry I didn't call before but he made me promise."

Chloe reassured her that she would help, and that she had to tell Steve but that everything would work out. Sometimes you had to make tough choices to protect the ones you love. Even when they didn't agree with those decisions, it didn't mean you loved them any less.

::: ::: :::

"Cap?"

"In here," came the strained reply.

Sam had gotten a speedy lift with one of Chloe's contacts. They needed this done quick and quiet. The world was already on tenterhooks over powered individuals, if it got out that the Winter Soldier, suspected terrorist of the Cold War, Interpol wanted, highly dangerous assassin was hiding in plain sight in the U.S., who knew what kind of trouble would rain down on them.

He took one look at the machine with the larger compressor fan mounted on top and the man with his metal arm caught inside what looked to some kind of pressure plate and winced. It looked painful. He wondered first how long he'd been stuck like that and secondly, if he had the same kind of sensation as a human arm would feel.

“Help...me,” Bucky begged, his voice barely more than a whimper.

Sam walked to one side to talk to Steve. “This would have been a lot easier, a week ago," he said under his breath. Sam kept his back to the man pinned behind him. He couldn’t look. The open concern on Steve’s face was enough to make him queasy.

Steve dropped the greasy rag he’d been holding. He'd tried everything. The other industrial mechanic who had been working on the job with Bucky had already disconnected the compressor power before they'd started repairing the machine. But somehow it had still malfunctioned, trapping Bucky's forearm. If it had been his human arm, it would have been crushed. Short of going at the thing with brute force and risk drawing unwanted attention to the warehouse, he wasn't making headway. It seemed that the unit had become magnetized and had effectively pinned his metal arm between the two pressure plates. It wasn't letting Bucky's arm go anytime soon.

"We could call Tony," Steve speculated out loud.

“If he believed us,” Sam pointed out. 

Steve's brain quickly caught up to his mouth. He was tired and it just slipped out. Tony was his father’s son, the man could take anything apart and rebuild it. It stood to reason why he would default to Tony without remembering present circumstances. “Even if he did, who knows if the courts wouldn’t let him help." 

The longer he thought about it, the less he liked the idea even if Tony’s hands weren’t tied. His confidence where Tony Stark was concerned was thoroughly shattered. He didn't trust the man not to have an agenda that could potentially blow up in some spectacular and devastating way. It also didn't help endear him in anyway now that Tony was keen to make remunerations that he in full support of the new Act they were trying to move through Congress.

Steve shook his head. "We're on our own."

"Maybe not,” Sam said cryptically. “I might know a guy. He had tech I've never seen before and he could get real small. Maybe he can get in there..."

Steve raised an eyebrow and a slow smile crept over his face. "This wouldn't be that same guy who grounded you?"

"Damn it, I told them not to say anything."

"You banked on Wanda keeping that quiet?"

Sam groaned. "Laugh it up, Cap. I'd have like to see how you would have done dodging an invisible punch."

"Didn't," Steve said, his expression flat thinking of Pietro's speed. "Took the hit every time. Make the call."

Scott Lang wasn't at all what Steve expected. He was a down to earth, unassuming, likeable guy. He'd been genuinely humbled to be approached by them, but he'd taken one look at Bucky and frozen up.

"Ah, he's not going to try to kill me once I get him loose, right?" he asked, eyeing the way Bucky tracked his every move like a wounded predator.

"Fifteen hours of being jabbed, head shrinked and studied like a lab specimen at least I have something new to show for it," a cheery voice interjected. "Hey--" she broke off startled by his grip.

Sam had never seen Cap move so fast. He had crossed the room and backed Chloe out of sight before she'd even set foot into the rear room of the warehouse. They were out of sight but not out of earshot. He shrugged and offered Scott a, ‘Ignore them’ look, which he knew was probably a lost cause.

"Hands," she growled at him.

"I told you, I'd handle this. You don't need to be here," he hissed, his brows drawn tight.

"Apparently with the amount of aggression and testosterone you're throwing around, I do," she argued back matching his low volume. Which didn’t help much, they were in a big space and it echoed. "The light show and the side-effect isn't the only thing they've Indexed. I feel things, I feel a lot more than I should apparently. Which is what made me such a good agony aunt. Sam's laughing at us, on the inside of course. Your engineer is terrified of James and you, Mr. Ball of Anxiety, need a time out."

"Chloe, please," he begged her softly. "Things are volatile enough already. If I could have done this on my own, I would have. He trusts me, but barely. He hardly remembers who he is."

Chloe put her hand on Steve's arm and caught his eyes. She could feel his distress, his concern, the feeling of being overwhelmed and out of his depth. She focused on hope. She chose to believe they could reach James and help him past his demons. That they would free him and he would be safe.

Steve shuddered as warring emotions did battle inside him before he let out a long breath and sagged, his grip on her upper arms loosening. A sense of calm won out and the tension he'd been wound up tight with since finding Bucky, unravelled. He touched his forehead against hers and breathed her in. "You did that?" he asked shakily, his voice uneven.

Chloe nodded. "Will you trust me?"

Steve closed his eyes and paused a few beats before looking at her again and kissed her lightly. "I always trust you. It's everything else I don't trust. He's not the same Bucky."

He let her go, reluctantly and Chloe stepped around him to approach Bucky, cautiously.

"We're not here to hurt you, we only want to help," she said, her voice clear but gentle.

Bucky stopped watching the other two who had been hovering nearby and fixed his attention on the woman who'd entered the room. One look at her face and his mind sent him reeling back to the first time he'd woken up surrounded by ice and snow, and pain so heavy it had made him black out again after a minute. Her voice struck a chord in him and it made his chest ache. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his shoulder burned with the phantom pain of when he'd first woken to find they'd removed his arm and given him this monstrosity instead. "How?" he whispered brokenly. "How did you get free?"

Chloe stopped inching closer, confusion over his apparent recognition of her and his words. "We've never met," she explained, her brows drawn together. She kept her hands open and extended. "Maybe you have me confused with someone else."

Bucky blinked tiredly, his face dropping. Even though the guilt over her memory was eating at him. He couldn't help feeling that brief burst of joy he'd felt at seeing her. Oh whom he'd believed her to be. Like Steve, he had called her Angel too. If only in the sanctuary of his own mind. She brought him peace and relief when the pain was too much and no amount of drugs would help. She helped so many of them. Even when it was obvious she was suffering herself, she never let them feel her pain. She only took theirs away. No one ever asked her to either. Their tormentors enjoyed their screams, didn't care about the pain they inflicted. They only cared about the results. Weapons and assets for their War.

Her touch was light, and she offered very little warmth but the second she made contact he knew, even if she didn't, that he wasn't wrong. He would never forget her touch.

She was a Nightingale. There in the ice, she had found him after he fell. She had told him to hold on. Promised him he wouldn't be alone. And as she had held him and cried over him, the pain had faded and white blissful calm had welcomed him.

Steve could only stare in shock as Bucky went limp and his eyes closed. Sam nudged Scott and the man did his shrinking thing, changing and tinkering around with whatever he needed to correct inside the machine to release its hold on Bucky's arm.

Bucky didn't even wake when he was abruptly freed. Chloe caught him before he could face plant and put a needle in his neck to keep him asleep.

"We need to move him to the safe house. I'll arrange paperwork to get him across the border. Until we can help him adjust and reclaim his memories, it's better if he's not anywhere around here."

Steve nodded his agreement. "You're going home?"

"I'll check in with Rebecca first. She's been worried sick. Then I'll drive out to meet you." She kissed his cheek and smiled in thanks at Scott and Sam.

"Do you think you could teach me that? Sometimes Cassie takes forever to go to bed. Especially if she's had too much sugar."

Chloe smiled widely and shook her head. "It's an ancient and difficult practice of Chinese Martial Arts. Ineffective if you don't get it right. Although most people are afraid of needles so they probably wouldn't let you get close enough to do any damage."

Scott turned to Sam. "Thought as much, but still worth asking."

Sam scoffed. "She's like a sneaky ninja master. Don't let her size or that sweet smile fool you."

"I learned my lesson that bad ass comes in all sizes. Hope packs a mean punch," he said reflectively rubbing his nose.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Steve asked. 

"I'm good," Scott said lowering the visor of his helmet. "I can find my own way. And Captain, sir, I don't agree with what they're talking about. Some tech needs to stay hidden. Not everyone can be trusted to use it the right way. Just thought you should know," he said before shrinking from sight.

Steve shared a look of relief with Sam. It was nice to know they had allies.


	3. Detox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ugly side of an artificial haven. Steve, Chloe and Sam learn that Bucky has been self medicating.

The Justice League suspended indefinitely and the Avengers disbanded, Chloe was still required to monitor her heroes, but since all of them were in compliance with the exception of Clark, Oliver and Bruce, all of whom had taken a different approach to the new legislation, she had more time on her hands.

Clark was laying low, only making super-saves when it was obvious that local emergency services couldn't handle the situation without multiple casualties. He sticking to putting out forest fires, catching planes and stopping dangerous Metas. Most people barely caught a glimpse of a red blue blur. It was very reminiscent of their high school days.

Bruce ignored the mandate. All but thumbing his nose, silently challenging anyone to come and make him take off the mask. Gotham P.D. weren't going to touch him, they'd seen first hand what he did to the thugs and villains wanting to take over the city and the Mayor was grudgingly grateful to him for his ability to lock up the crazies that everyone else couldn't handle. Without Batman, Gotham would become nothing more than a stain to avoid on the world map.

Oliver had hung up his leathers and taken a break with Lois to the Caymans.

The real focus of her energies at the moment was getting Steve not to invite anymore trouble. The public we're getting antsy over Captain America's continued absence and lack of support for the Superhuman Registration Act. Everyone knew who he was and what he stood for, yet he wasn't the face the government were using. There was growing civil unrest over what was already a controversial move by the governing bodies. Mutants, Metahumans, Superhumans, Meteor Infected, technological savants however they identified themselves, they weren't amendable to a law forcing them to expose themselves. In the wake of his silence they had elected to make Captain America the face of their rebellion.

It also didn't help that having four very strong minded individuals under one roof was giving everyone a little cabin fever. And the tension started from the moment they arrived at the rustic cabin.

.

**A cabin outside Shemogue, New Brunswick**

"Won't S.H.I.E.L.D, know if someone's occupying their safehouse?" Sam asked, trying to cover how much he was struggling with Bucky's weight by deflection, even though he only had his legs. What did the man eat? Rock cakes?

Chloe anchored the screen door open and then held back the inner door so that the men could get through. "This isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D asset. The owner knows I'm here and it was exactly what we needed. Close enough to a city we can hide in, remote enough no one will hear us, and added perk, it's got a sea view."

His skin had a fine sheen of sweat which she had attributed to being stuck in a machine for more than 36-hours, unable to move or use the bathroom, speaking of which they should make sure he was free to make use of the facilities as soon as he stirred. It had been more than a few hours since he's last gone. His hair was matted and smelled to high heaven, as did his clothing, again she put it down to extenuating circumstances.

It was only when the men brushed by her to get Bucky’s unconscious body inside the cabin that she felt something hard in his jeans pocket, and her investigative/speculative side was tweaked. After they put him on the bed, she reached into his pants, ignoring Steve’s disapproving look and Sam’s raised eyebrow.

“The man's not even awake to enjoy the attention?” Sam joked. The glare Steve sent him had him zipping his mouth and backing off a few paces.

Chloe pulled out a clear small pipe from the denim and felt a chill wash over her. Bucky’s predicament may not have been a mechanical malfunction. It was possible his own negligence due to being under the influence that had caused the accident. She tilted his head to the early morning sun coming through the window and checked his pupils. The whites of his eyes were red, capillaries broken, and his pupils were wide, and sluggish in their response.

Steve went to the window and lowered the shades. “Bucky never smoked before. And wouldn’t the glass melt with the heat of the tobacco?”

“Tempered glass,” Sam said quietly, knowing exactly what Chloe was holding. "And it's not for that kind of smoking."

“Sam, can you get my kit from the van. I need to draw a blood sample. And Steve, I think we need to move him to the basement.”

Steve didn't make a move and gave her a stubborn look with his arms folded. “He’s not a prisoner. He’s been locked up long enough don’t you think.”

Chloe looked down at Bucky’s slack expression. “He’s been taking drugs, Steve. I don’t know what he’s taken until I get it analyzed but I think it’s safe to assume that it’ll be the kind of mix that would probably kill a regular person. What HYDRA did to him, it preserved him. Changed him on a cellular level, not unlike you. He survived multiple thaw and deep-freeze treatments and we have no idea the long term wear it's put on his mind and body. This is used to snort drugs." She tossed him the cylinder and he caught it easily, inspecting it closely. "Check his pockets and his other arm, his gums, between his mouth, his nasal cavity. I don’t want to believe it, but I think you’ll find track marks and the inside of his nose will be raw.”

Sam returned with her medical kit and Steve folded up Bucky’s sleeve, he was shocked to see all the bruising on his friend's arm and he sucked in a shuddering breath.

Chloe reached across the bed and put her hand on his chest. “Steve, we have no idea what he went through. And if he is starting to remember who he was before, you can bet he’s probably having nightmares and carrying an enormous amount of guilt and loathing over what he’s done. Without anywhere to turn, it’s understandable that he fell prey to what feels like an easy out.”

“I wanted to help him. He should have let me help.”

Chloe smiled sadly at him and touched his cheek. He impulsively turned his face to press his lips to her palm and held her hand, drawing reassurance from her touch. “I know you do. And somewhere deep down, I’m sure Bucky believed that was true. He’s here now, and we will help him. But trust me, I’ve seen detox before and it’s not pretty. Take anything he says with a grain of salt, okay.”

True to her warning. When Bucky woke up ten minutes later in the holding cell with access to a amenities but no way out, he was angry.

“This is you helping? You lock me up?” he spat at Steve. “You always thought you were better than everyone. So noble and righteous. You’re a fraud.”

“Are you hungry?” Steve asked evenly. “Anything you want, we can get it for you.”

Bucky paced, pulling at his hair and then turned to grab and shake the bars. “I don’t want anything from you. Just let me out.”

Steve ground his jaw and stood his ground, watching as Bucky’s face darkened with malice till he was barely recognizable. It was the savage face of The Winter Soldier. A face he had hoped never to see from his friend again.

“I should have let you drown.”

If he hoped that would have gotten Steve to leave, he would be disappointed. What followed was two hours of cursing, hurtful words and violence that rattled Steve on the inside but he didn’t flinch and he didn’t leave.

Sam took over when night fell. Bucky had slumped in the corner, exhausted from having nothing to eat or drink since he’d been in that warehouse but expending a massive amount of energy attempting to break out. Steve had given him a hot pocket and a bottle of water while he’d been stuck, but since then he had thrown everything that they'd offered him back in their face.

Steve refused to swap out with Chloe, so she'd been forced to monitor Bucky's progress via video link. He looked terrible, but she could tell that by all the energy he was expending that the full effects of the drug were long gone, it was the craving and the detox they were dealing with.

Depending on what he took and how fast his metabolism burned through the drugs and repaired his body tissues and his brain chemistry returned to normal levels, it wouldn't be safe for them or for Bucky himself to be out.

Steve had been awake since she'd told him about Rebecca's call, which meant he'd been awake near going on two days now. They'd taken turns driving from Shelbyville to Brooklyn and then on to the rural fringes of New Brunswick, Canada and that had meant more than half a day in the van. She'd woken Bucky up and Steve taken him to the men's bathroom at a gas station on the way, extremely groggy and legless. She'd put him straight back out after giving him a few swallows of water. He seemed to near pass out even before she needled him.

Sam had taken one look at the surveillance and decided to switch out. Cap looked like he was grinding his jaw so hard he might not have any enamel left if they didn't stage an intervention.

Chloe followed him up to bed and she waited for him to finish washing up before she offered him the piece of paper she was holding.

"Methamphetamine, tranquilizers, Risperidone, and alcohol...Chloe, I can't get drunk but if his alcohol concentration is at 0.372% just how much would he have to ingest?"

She glanced to the side, watching the moonlight filtering through the trees. If she had to guess, probably half a liquor store. Or perhaps he hadn't been hydrating at all. He may have been drinking hard liquor constantly. It was a wonder anyone had employed him based on his appearance. Rebecca was right, that mechanic must have been a saint. First to give Bucky a chance at all and second not to rain wrath upon him when his negligence had gotten him in trouble. Instead upon discovering his employee was lucky to not be entirely average, he'd called Rebecca who Bucky has listed as his emergency contact. She had introduced herself as Bucky's grandmother looking out for her troubled grandson who'd only recently moved from the Big Apple.

"He's going to have a rough couple of days. We’ll take it slow. And if we do shifts..."

"No," he said firmly.

"Steve, he can't get out,” she said in exasperation. She understood his reasons for asking Sam to help move him, he was too heavy for her and it just made sense for her to clear a path. Taking Bucky to the bathroom was just sensible courtesy, to give him some dignity, but there was no reason she couldn’t talk to him, and keep him company while he got clean. “That cell was built to hold powered individuals."

"I don't want you to see him like that. This is not who he is." Steve ran his fingers through his hair and squeezed the back of his neck, looking at her pleadingly. "If he was in his right mind, he would be really upset to have anyone see him this way."

Chloe grabbed the hand that hung at his side. She intertwined their fingers and squeezed. "I'll only go down if I think he's coming out of it all right? He'll need someone to help scrub his back I'm sure," she said with a playful wink, teasing him. "Kinda hard to reach everywhere with that arm of his."

Steve felt his jaw drop and he stared at her. "No way in blue blazes is that ever happening, ma'am."

Chloe pinched his side. "You're not the boss of me," she growled, her eyes challenging.

Steve dove at her and pushed them to the bed covers, capturing her lips in a rough kiss. His hands slid under her pullover to find smooth skin. He groaned when he discovered she had a tank top on but no bra.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He buried his face against her throat and groaned in resignation. "I don't want to tell him about us yet. He's dealing with enough change."

Chloe huffed loudly and tugged on his hair a little to express her frustration at him. That and any excuse to play with his hair. "It's your call. I think it's a dumb ass call but he's your best friend. You also know it means we won't be sharing a room then."

Steve latched onto her neck and gently bit the tend skin there. After properly marking her pale skin, he dotted kisses along her jaw to her mouth. "He's not around to notice yet. Don't scream okay."

Chloe snorted and cupped his face between her hands, halting his movements so she could properly caution him. "Then you better let me drive or we'll probably find out if we can attract wildlife out here. You weren't kidding when you said you were a fast learner. Who's trying to kill who again?"

He escaped her grasp and shimmied down. He smirked against the top of her breasts which he'd freed from all coverings. "I think we take turns. Equal opportunity and all."

After the made love with a valiant effort to keep quiet, Chloe stayed with him until he fell asleep. Pulling the sheet up to cover his bare back, she slipped out of the bed and got dressed. A quick check of the monitor she had set up downstairs, she could see that Sam was starting to nod off in his chair. Curiously, Bucky was standing at the bars, almost still as a statue.

Sam swayed in his sleep a little and she noticed Bucky's hand twitch. Grabbing her tranq. gun from the desk, she made a dash for the basement door. Bucky was biding his time, any minute Sam was going to pitch off his chair and Bucky would have him.

As she threw the door open and reached the bottom of the stairs, she startled them both. Sam was struggling to breathe in Bucky's metal hand and Bucky's eyes darted to her, fury written in their depths.

"Open the door," he said squeezing his grip tighter.

"I don't have the code. Only Steve does." She lied, hoping Steve's name might be enough to cut through his single minded rage.

"Two seconds and his windpipe will be crushed. Three and I break his neck." Sam was turning blue and his eyes were bulging, Bucky wasn't bluffing.

Chloe raised her hands and then released her grip on the gun, hanging it off one finger. "I'll put it down. You let him go."

Bucky eased his grip and Sam gasped. "Chloe, don't."

The crushing grip returned. Chloe quickly set the gun on the floor and lit up her hands. "You're assuming I won't fix him," she said, meeting Bucky's look of surprise with feigned calm. "If you let him go, I'll stay. Just you and me. Okay? You've been waiting for me, right?" She no idea if he remembered her from the warehouse, but she felt his uneasy weariness from the second she’d entered the room. Underneath the anger at being restrained and a desire to flee, there was hope. Hope that he projected while he looked at her.

Bucky shoved Sam away hard and Chloe had to fight the instinct to go to him. With his attention trained on her, she couldn't afford to agitate him further. "How bad?" she asked Sam evenly, without betraying any of her real concern.

Sam wheezed and coughed, cradling his neck. "I'll live."

"Good, get some sleep," she prompted him without turning her head. She heard no retreating footsteps which indicated to her that he hadn’t moved. She growled inwardly at his stubbornness. Honestly she was surrounded by men who treated her like a favorite teddy bear. Cherished but fragile. She was a helluva lot tougher than she looked and she'd been through a lot worse before she'd ever met them. She didn't need protection. Not from Bucky at least. "I mean it, Sam. Now."

When the door closed again, Chloe move closer. Not close enough for him to reach but close enough to see that the whites of his eyes were a bit clearer and his skin look less rough and ruddy.

"Are you still feeling feverish? Do you want something to drink?" She filled a plastic mug from the jug on the table.

"Who are you?" he asked softly. All ready with her focusing on pushing calm and peacefulness, his breathing was slowing and the pulsing in his throat wasn't as obvious.

"Who do you think I am?" she asked tilting her head to regard him carefully. His voice was more even, less hoarse but she still didn't trust his impulse control yet.

"Are you an angel?"

Chloe smiled a little disparagingly. "I'm no angel. Some people call me Nightingale though."

Bucky looked her over and lingered on her face. The gentleness and kindness he could read in her eyes made him feel safer. Looking at her now without the sharpness that had been pinching his brain and making him see things he wasn't sure where there before, he remembered the warehouse, and what he'd thought he knew. In the low light and hearing her speak, he realized while the thought she was familiar, she was also different. Since she seemed to have no prior memory of him, beyond her desire to help him because of her connection to Steve, he decided to follow her cues. Besides, he'd never had an opportunity to get to know her before and his memory of those early dark days were more flashes anyway, it was probably a blessing.

"It suits you," he said.

He reached for the cup with his human and she extended it to him. For a brief second his index finger brushed over her skin and her heart hammered in her chest.

Bucky closed his eye when he felt a jolt of recognition go through him when their skin made contact. He didn't know the how or why, but she had been with him, a prisoner of the Soviets and later HYDRA. "Will you stay?" he asked quietly. "Just for a little while. I want to fall asleep but I can't. It's too quiet here."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say something foolish like he should be used to that, the isolation from everything. But she was glad she didn't. It could be the reason it bothered him so much. It reminded him of HYDRA and his captivity. Brooklyn where he and Steve had grown up was always bustling and noisy, trucks, buses, street sweepers, dogs, cats and all manner of nightlife that obliterated the quiet. You got used to the noise, it became habitual but it didn't mean it was ever quiet.

"I can bring you some music. What would you like to listen to?"

Bucky drained the contents of the cup and set it on the floor as he sat down on the mattress. He'd broken the frame trying to beat his way out of holding. He'd only succeeded in ruining the rendered walls and giving himself splinters and bloody knuckles.

"Would you sing for me?"

Chloe frowned and let out a short laugh. "What makes you think I can sing?"

In their teen years, she and Lois loved to belting out karaoke like the Thelma and Louise of Open Mic Night but it had been years since she'd sang anywhere but in the shower. But he couldn't possibly know that.

Bucky gave her a half smile and stretched out his legs, leaning back so he was reclining against the wall. "You look like the type that would be perfect at lullabies."

Chloe sat down on the floor and pulled her knees up, turning her face to the ceiling. "If your ears start bleeding, it's all on you," she grumbled without any heat.

First she hummed a few bars, to get the tune and timing in her head, then she started to sing softly, like a lullaby.

"I pray you'll be our eyes. And watch us where we go. And help us to be wise, in times that we don't know..."

She switch seamlessly between Italian and English and when she finished the song, she opened her eyes to see Bucky had fallen asleep, snoring. Good thing he was partially upright. She suspected his sinuses would need more recovery before he would be able to sleep flat without sounding like a buzz-saw.

She shifted the table with the jug of water and the bowl of fruit closer to the bars, so he would be able to reach and on the way up, she checked the thermostat to make sure it was warm enough.

"Goodnight, James," she said called back softly.

At the computer set up to monitor the basement she found two men hovering trying not to look like they'd been spying.

She rolled her eyes. "This isn't my first rodeo."

Steve straightened and folded his arms over his bare chest. If he was hoping to look fearlessly stoic and Captain-y he needed more clothes. He was wearing sweatpants but from the way the fabric clung in certain areas, she suspected, he was going commando underneath. Sam must have gone for him the minute he got out of the basement.

"You're good with him," he said. His eyes darted between the monitor and her face, and she could almost hear a petulance in his voice.

"Are you jealous?" she said looping her arms around his waist. "I'm pretty sure your best friend dibs are under no threat from me."

Steve narrowed his eyes at her. "Very funny." He returned her embrace and kissed the end of her nose. "We should all get some sleep. If he's anything like I remember, Bucky's a horrible morning person. Kind of like you before coffee."

Chloe slapped him on the chest, her mouth dropping in surprise at his teasing.

Sam coughed exaggeratedly which promptly turned into a coughing fit because of his bruised throat and Chloe took pity on him. She rummaged through her kit and gave him some salve. "Rub this all over and then keep your neck warm tonight. I have a scarf in the black duffle bag if you want to borrow it."

Sam waved her off. "I got it. Just keep all that private 'k," he said gesturing between them. "We got enough trauma going on."

Chloe planted her face in Steve's chest and he cradled her there, dropping his chin into her hair.

"Do you think we're past the worst?" he asked.

Chloe nodded and breathed him in. "His body recovers quickly. We'll keep him on liquids for at least 24 hours, detoxify and if he's up for it, I want him running and working out with you and Sam as soon as possible. Building new muscle will help purge all the bad stuff and clear his head even faster."

"Sounds like a plan. But for now, sleep."

It wasn't even an 40-minutes later that an awful noise jolted her awake. Steve felt her move and was up, alert and on the defensive right away. "What?" His eyes scanned the room, and finding no danger he frowned. Then he heard the noise again, and he scrambled to follow Chloe who was already pulling on her sweater from earlier over her short nightgown.

Steve still had his sweatpants on. She told him since they were cohabiting with others, as much as he hated it, he'd have to suffer for practical reasons. She ran a hand through her hair to get it into some semblance of order and hurried downstairs. Steve trailing right at her side.

The monitors showed Bucky hunched over the toilet being violently sick. He was heaving like his body was trying to turn his stomach inside out. His metal hand was in his hair, holding it back while his other arm braced the bowl. It was probably a good thing he had some wits about him. If he hadn't chosen that method, he might have crumbled the bowl in his twitching grasp. As it was, he was able to remind himself not to grip so hard when he could feel the pain in his scalp. At least that's what it looked like on the camera.

Chloe moved to go to the basement, and Steve grabbed her arm. "Let me go first." She consented his request, but signaled him to wait a moment. Hurrying back, she passed him the electrolytes she'd prepared earlier and stored in the fridge. She urged him to take it down for Bucky..

Steve walked into the basement slowly so Bucky would be aware he had company. He was already crouched by the sink having washed out his mouth. His friend blinked at him blearily. "Unless you're going to give me something to block out the pain, go away."

"We can't give you anything, and aspirin probably wouldn't cut it against what you've been taking anyway."  
  
Bucky crawled his way back to the mattress and doubled over holding his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. “Go away,” he groaned.

Steve set the bottle on the floor. “Chloe said this should help a little. Your stomach is cramping too much that if we give you anything to eat at this point, it’ll probably come straight back up.”

Bucky turned his face just a little to see what Steve had put near the cell bars. “She’s real?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Chloe? Of course she’s real. Why?”

Bucky closed his eyes and his face pinched with pain and for awhile he said nothing. Rolling to his back he blinked at the ceiling. “I know her face. I’ve seen her before but it’s just flashes... feelings.” He winced as another cramp hit him.

“I don’t know how that’s possible. Before you woke up, records showed you’d been in Russia on ice. Chloe’s never lived in Russia. Her grandmother on her father’s side, fled Germany during the war. She met Chloe’s grandfather, Coilin Sullivan in Belfast, Ireland. They married and moved to Metropolis in 1956 looking for a better life. That’s where Chloe’s from. Metropolis. She was born there in 1987. It’s possible we may have come across one of her ancestors during the war. I’ve never seen pictures, but I’ve met her mother, and aside from her hair, I’d say she favors her mother.”

Bucky groaned pitifully. “Numbers make my head hurt. You know that. Shut up. I don’t know how. I don’t really care. Go away, Steve.”

It was the most coherent and non aggressive, Bucky had been since he’d woken up in the basement. Letting out a long breath, Steve turned to leave and saw Chloe at the top of the stairs.

“How much did you hear?” he asked.

Chloe shook her head. “That he’s not a fan of math,” she said with a small smile. “He’s in a lot of pain, Steve. It’s actually making me nauseous from here and I can’t even smell it yet. I’m feeling what he is. I’d say a major hangover with a triple whammy of withdrawal has hit. I actually can’t tell which is bothering him more, his head or his stomach. He’s looking a little gray too. Did he take the drink?”

Steve looked at her, she actually looked a little pale herself.

“It only just occurred to me, since I’ve never actual tried curing a hangover but we could start with a clean slate if I just…”

“No,” he said his voice almost a shout. He hung his head and then look at her desperately. “Chloe, no,” he said more softly, almost pleading. “He’ll get through this. He chose this, so it’ll be rough for awhile longer. It’s character building.”

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes. “Tough love, Steve. Really? Weren’t you just telling me how much he’s suffered already? Why prolong it?”

“I’m here and I can hear you. Go away. Hurts,” Bucky moaned loudly.

Chloe put her hands on her hips, which highlighted just how short her nightdress was when the material bunched at her waist. Seeing that his attention had deviated from their discussion. Chloe sucked in a breath and tilted her chin a determined air.

Steve snapped out of his fixation with her bare legs, when those legs started moving. Inside, his head part of him wanted to laugh over how non-threatening she was in a slip of a night-gown, a bunny soft sweater and panda slippers.

“James, I’m coming in.”

“Chloe,” Steve growled in caution.

“Steve,” she shot back, giving him a quieting glare. “If anything goes awry, just let him go if that’s what he wants. It won’t be hard to track him down again. You’ve got me now.”

“And if I don't?” Steve asked, not even caring how openly afraid he was. He couldn’t stand seeing her pale, almost lifeless. He knew from his talks with Lois, that he hadn’t even seen the worst. She’d been without a heart beat twice before, legally dead. He didn’t know if he could deal with that.

Bucky had angled his face to watch them both warily. He visibly startled, suddenly nervous to see the cell door open and Chloe coming toward him. He didn’t even get much of an opportunity to react but shuffled upright and blinked at her anxiously as she reached out her hand.

“I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

His heart hammered in his chest. He remembered her saying those words to him before. Prickling smarted behind his eyes. He was sure she didn’t understand yet how some promises could be broken, and there was more than one kind of hurt.

Golden blinding light poured from her hand when she made contact with his stomach and he couldn’t keep his eyes open. The pain receded until it vanished completely and when the light faded, all he could see was the undisguised torment on Steve’s face as he looked at Chloe slumped over his legs.

“Leave if you want. I’m guessing you won’t.” Without another word, Steve picked up Chloe’s limp form.

Bucky felt a hot tear track down his cheek. He watched his friend carry her small body up those creaky wooden steps and couldn’t keep his eyes off the delicate hand attached to the slender wrist that swayed listlessly with each step Steve took.

He was afraid. Afraid of what tomorrow would bring. Afraid he wasn’t strong enough to fight against the impulse to seize artificial bliss to drown out the thoughts that plagued and confused him. Afraid he couldn’t live up to the memory of this heroic, loyal person that James Buchanan Barnes was. The man heroically displayed in the Smithsonian. The man that Steve had almost lost his life refusing to fight.

The Winter Soldier was a junkie, a washed up soldier haunted by fractured, sometimes horrific memories, with no mission and no commander. He was part cybernetic, sometimes he believed he was more machine than man. He didn’t feel worthy of redemption. But they believed he was.

He hadn’t felt like a man for longer than he could even remember. He was an instrument. Not taught to feel or think, just to do. Follow orders, complete the mission and return to sleep. The frozen sleep. Just thinking of that chamber made him curl his hands into fists. Never again. He would never submit again. He was free. Free of pain. And he felt more in control of his body and his mind than he ever had. He stared at that open door and made a decision.

He got up and walked out.


	4. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky knows he's seen her before, and the more time he spends in her company, the more convinced he is. Although, there's someone who claims to know her better. And once they come clean over their omission, it makes perfect sense.

**Private property, Shemogue, New Brunswick**

He stared at the moon reflected as a distorted shifting luminous shape in the black rolling waves. The steady muted lapping of the waves wasn't as daunting as the sound of gushing water.

A part of his conditioning that he remembered vividly was the plunge tank. They asked him who he was, and if they didn't like the answer they'd drop his indoctrination table into the pool. They would leave him there until he was on the verge of drowning and then they'd take him out. They'd leave him alone for awhile. Let him mull over his predicament and then they would return with different questions. Whenever he didn't have answers or they didn't like the answers he did supply he would find himself back in there.

Yet the pool wasn't as terrible as the sound of a leaking faucet. Thankfully there was no leaky plumbing in the cabin or he would have lost it completely.

He remembered darkness that seemed to last forever. And there was nothing but the steady drip of leaking water.

While his captors waited for orders on what to do with him, he had been kept in that cell. The doctors only checking on him periodically to make sure he hadn't died of infection or blood loss. No one bothered to treat him. His arm was a bloodied stump at the elbow. The bandages were caked with dried blood and on the rare occasions they flooded his cell with light he was afraid to look at it. He couldn't feel much beyond the top of his arm. He feared what it might look like underneath those carefully wrapped bandages.

He couldn't remember much beyond cold and pain. He knew Steve tried to reach for him and the railing broke. After he fell there wasn't much. Flashes and impressions only. Sharp pain and then just a dull throb. A steady pulse that made him feel colder and more tired with every beat. He must have been steadily bleeding out. There was terrible cold, a biting chill that seeped through clothing, a numbness eating though his muscles to his bones, snaking through his veins to his heart. He felt everything get slow, even sounds became soft and distant.

Then there was warmth and light.

_"Don't give up. I'm here, James. You're going to be okay."_

He remembered her hair. Pale as corn silk and her eyes, green as polished jade. Her lips almost purple- blue from the cold and there were dark shadows around her eyes but he thought she was beautiful. Like an angel, bringing comfort and against all odds, she brought him hope..

_She took out a knife and his face must have betrayed his fear. She removed her gloves and placed them in her lap. Her warm fingers were gentle as they touched his cheek._

_"I won't hurt you. I promise."_

_Then she went to work cutting away his bloodied and torn left sleeve. He passed out when she had burned the bleeding stump of his arm. And mercifully, he somehow stayed asleep until they reached a small ice fishing shack._

_He drifted in and out of consciousness. She was usually there when he was awake. She would offer him bitter tea and water to drink, sometimes cooked oatmeal however much he could stomach._

_When he was strong enough to explore their lodgings, he looked out the window. He could see nothing but mist and ice for miles, until he saw a small shape in the distance. As it came closer, he realized it was his rescuer. And she was running._

_She burst through the door. "We've stayed too long. Soviet soldiers headed this way. They heard about HYDRA train being taken by the 174th and that one of the soldiers fell into the canyon. They're looking for you."_

_"That's who I am? A soldier?"_

_She touched his forehead and wrapped another blanket over his shoulders, and took the scarf and hat from her own neck and head to put on him. "Your fever's down but I'm not a doctor. We need to get you to a surgeon but the Western Allies haven't taken Italy from Nazi occupation and there are still too many scattered enemy camps between here and Northern France. But we can't stay here. The Soviets won't be kind to us?"_

_He frown, they were fighting for the same thing weren't they? The liberation of Europe from Nazi control?_

_He must have said that out loud because she smiled, "The enemy of my enemy is not my friend. Allies aren't friends. They're just united in pursuit of a goal. What happens when those goals are no longer the same? Allies become enemies."_

_"Are you saying the Soviets are the enemy?"_

_She hasn't answered but the fact that she helped him walk, trying to get him to run until they were almost overtaken by tracker dogs, he figured that was answer enough._

He stripped down and entered the water. The salt content would help him shed the layers of grime and dead skin. He stayed in the water until his skin felt smooth and he no longer smelt like weeks old trash. If he could borrow some clothes from Steve, he'd burn those clothes he'd been wearing. He'd been washing the underwear in a basin. But he hasn't managed to keep himself in a shower for longer than a minute every day without collapsing into a shaking, trembling mess. He usually went out drinking after that.

He wasn't proud of himself, disabling liquor store alarms and surveillance, drinking until all he could do was stagger home and pass out to an oblivion. Waking regularly from nightmares that would make him violently sick, and plagued him with horrific memories for days after, he found the only way he could function and allow himself to sleep was if he'd self medicated. The money he'd stolen from Alexander Pierce's safe, before S.H.I.E.L.D had come to cease and search the property, he'd used up fairly quickly on essentials - food, transport and fuel and on scoring a cocktail of illicit drugs guaranteed to induce dreamless sleep or kill him. Early on after he'd left Steve on that river bank, when the nightmares had begun, he hadn't really cared much which. His mind clear for the first time in months, he felt shame along with the self loathing he couldn't shake over his apathy for his life. He wasn't worth their mercy or concern but they'd given it freely anyway. The resignation he'd read on Steve's face was crushing. Witnessing Chloe's willingness to sacrifice her wellbeing for him, and his best friend's pain, Bucky swore to himself that he would change. He would try to right all the wrongs he'd done. Starting with fighting to reclaim the man he once was. The one worthy of Steve's friendship and loyalty.

He walked out of the water and let the warm night air dry his body. The place was peaceful, a single solar lantern hung at the end of the dock, but as all the lights were off inside the cabin there was no other artificial light to pollute the view of the cloudless star riddled sky.

Slowly he walked around the place and training took over, he began pacing out the distance and space. Investigating all possible entry and exits, vantage points and vulnerabilities. As he circled the garage he stopped. It was bigger than one would make for a double garage. Having not seen the inside, he picked the lock and went in to take a look. He remembered the van vaguely from when Steve had helped him stand in the bathroom. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to forget the embarrassment of Steve prompting him to zip up, and washing his hands for him.

He was three years older, he was the one used to looking out for his younger friend when they were just kids. During the war after Steve had come for him at that HYDRA base and freed all those prisoners, he had agreed to follow Steve but only as his friend, not as someone who would blindly follow The Captain's orders. He'd saved Steve from being killed a few times during the war too. They always had each other's back.

It was humbling for him to accept what he knew to be true, in the face of what Steve and his friends had done here for him, that Steve didn't judge him for his past as the Winter Soldier. Or for his choices he had made since being free. He genuinely cared and he wanted to help, but Bucky worried that this last sacrifice might have pushed his friend too far. That thought alone was what drove him to stay. He wouldn't run again. He would face his past, he would face the ghosts and the horrors and he would not touch those artificial offerings of temporary peace. The only redemption he could hope for now was through penance.

In his explorations, he circled around the van and stopped. His math was basic but he could count. He was several paces short.

There was a wall with an assortment of gardening tools and regular home improvement equipment. He looked at the wall and found markings around one particular wrench, it was either well used or not at all.

He lifted it and the wall shifted and dropped into the floor, revealing a hidden room. It was a lab. Fully stocked with expensive looking machines and a intricate chemistry experiment that took up an entire table. There was a small clean room to one side and the pristine white sheets covering the examination table made him twitch with nervous energy. The whole place felt sterile and cold. There was a bank of cupboard and he opened them to find scrubs of couple different sizes and plain white t-shirts and gray track pants. He took a pair of tracksuit pants and a t-shirt and pulled them on, immediately feeling a little better with the fleecy fabric against his skin.

They had a holding cell in the basement and they had fully equipped lab in the garage, what kind of place was this and who had they kept here? Or was it all for him? He pushed his nervousness away. Neither Steve or Chloe had ever given him a reason not to trust them.

Heading back out, the room started closing again the second he stepped over where the wall had been. He decided to throw his old clothes in the trash and get started on the mess he'd left inside.

::: ::: :::

Sam woke up to the most delicious smell. Lead by his nose, he drifted downstairs to find the dining table set out with a stack of pancakes, warmed maple syrup and fresh berries. He was about to dig in when he realized that his first call of duty should be checking on their patient. One look at the camera had him hollering for Steve.

"Cap!" he yelled as he took the basement stairs in two leaps.

He'd noticed the cell empty and the door open but not much else. As he took in the room he realized that all the broken pieces of bed frame were gone, the mattress was stripped but nearly leaning against the wall, and the gouges in the wall looked to be filled in with fresh builder's plaster.

Steve came down the stairs at a much slower pace than he expected. "So he's gone," he said with a resigned tone, but his expression shifted to confusion when he saw the room. Bucky wouldn't tidy up if he'd planned to make a break for it. "Did you make breakfast?"

"No," Sam said shaking his head. "I thought it was you or Chloe."

The smile that broke out on Steve's face made him uneasy. Cap didn't smile. Well he had, almost all day on his wedding day but that was expected, he was marrying the love of his life.

"Barnes did that? He wouldn't try to poison us would he?"

Steve shook his head. "If he wanted to kill us, I doubt he'd be so subtle about it. That's more Tasha's style. This is his way of saying thank you. Enjoy it, he was a pretty decent cook back in the day."

It was while Sam was onto his third helping, and Steve was filling the coffee machine with water that Bucky appeared. He stood just inside the open back door, shifting slightly, trying to appear comfortable but uncertain of his reception.

"Did you eat already?" Steve asked him. Bucky shook his head. "Well sit down, eat. You'll reassure Sam that he's not going to croak in ten minutes."

"Nice to know some things never change," Bucky said with twitch to his mouth. "Your jokes still need work."

Sam paused with a forkful halfway to his mouth. "Is that why you haven't eaten any yet? What am I, the expendable one? The guinea pig?"

Steve shook his head slowly. "Chloe's...she was up all night. She's sleeping now and I'm not really hungry."

"Is that for Chloe?" Sam asked nodding to the mug on the countertop next to the coffee machine. "Won't coffee make her feel worse?"

"Have you ever seen her without coffee? Trust me, she could be dehydrated and still choose coffee over water," he said with indulgent exasperation.

Bucky drew out the seat across from Sam and sat down, suddenly not feeling very hungry himself even though he hadn't eaten anything in awhile. "Will she be all right?"

Steve put the mug under the spout and turned the dial to brew the coffee. The water hissed its way through the coffee grounds and filled the mug.

"I'm fine," a forced chirpy voice announced. Chloe felt weak, and too cold now that her man-sized hot water bottle had left the bed. She'd dressed in one of Steve's sweaters over her nightgown, that smelled of him even after it had been freshly laundered and gone in search of the liquid heaven that had tweaked her sixth sense for coffee. "Some hazelnut mocha with extra cream and I'll be golden," she said while covering a yawn.

She walked by Bucky and squeezed his shoulder, smiling gratefully at Steve as he held out the mug after adding her aforementioned requested additives. She had been about to kiss him when a stench that was not her favorite beverage, assailed her nose. She clamped her hand over her mouth and dashed out of the room.

Steve stared after her in concern, and set the mug back down. Wondering if was because she still wasn't feeling well from absorbing Bucky's hangover and whatever else he'd been suffering, while Sam raised an eyebrow in question. Sam had obviously slept through everything that had happened after he went to bed. Bucky merely looked distressed.

"That doesn't sound like fine," he said sullenly, hanging his head.

"If that's not a sign the world's ending, I don't know what is." Two sets of eyes glaring at him had Sam raising his hands in apologetic defence. "Okay bad joke, but seriously, since when has she ever had that reaction to coffee?"

Chloe hugged the toilet bowl and prayed her stomach would stop cramping. She wasn't sure how long this could go on. She'd never had a sensitive gag reflex but she had walked past Bucky and the smell of his hair had been so strong that she had nearly vomited on him.

He looked cleaner, and she hadn't smelt him until she had passed him so he'd obviously cleaned up a little, but apparently he'd missed using the shampoo. How did one tactfully go about telling someone they needed to wash more thoroughly?

She buried her face in the bed pillows, which to her delight smelt like Steve, and she snuggled in them a little deeper. The burst of happiness was making it easier to brainstorm her problem. Bucky had looked so much like a repentant and forlorn puppy when he'd looked at her this morning. Maybe she could work with that. He felt guilty over making her sick.

Changing into a short sleeve, button up blouse and jeans, she filled a pail in the laundry with warm water. Going through all the cupboards, she found a stack of shallow basins under the sink. There were a few of them. Their generous absentee host, whose property they were inhabiting probably used the trays for photo developing. Armed with her supplies and the shampoo and conditioner from the bathroom tucked under her arm, she presented herself in the dining area again.

All the men looked at her with varying degrees of apprehension. She had a determined air about her and from her supplies it looked like she was going to bathe a dog in the living room.

In this case a man. Steve stiffened and looked about to say something in protest. Sam looked amused and entirely too eager over how this was going to play out and Bucky looked uncomfortable, even a little afraid.

"I'm sorry, James but unless I deal with your hair, I'm not going to be able to sit in the same room as you. I've got towels, and this," she said snapping a HEPA filter mask over her face. "So get over here."

Reluctant but unable to deny her anything at this point, he shuffled over. He sat where she indicated and Chloe pulled him back until his shoulders rested in her lap, she angled him so that his head hung over the low basin.

His eyes were wide and she could feel his apprehension without any effort to read him. He was shaking. She put her hands on his shoulders. "I promise, I'll be careful. I won't get any water anywhere but your hair." She held his shoulder and soothed him with her calm. Without even thinking, she started humming. Loosening layers of dirt, and matted gunk she didn't want to identify, Steve quietly took away the reddened and dirty water three times before it ran mostly clear. Then she started with the shampoo. She worked it into Bucky's scalp in small circles, massaging from his hairline to his crown. She rinsed it out and did it again, till she felt his head was no longer flaking. Then she smoothed in conditioner and detangled his hair by running her fingers through it continuously.

His eyes had closed a little after she had poured the third jug over. And as she picked it up again to rinse out the conditioner, he let out a soft snore.

Chloe could feel what they were thinking without even looking. Steve was swimming in gratitude for her tenderness but was a little jealous at the same time. And Sam felt like he was intruding.

"I've never heard you sing before," Sam said, his eyes bright with amusement.

Chloe blushed. "That wasn't singing."

"She's got a beautiful singing voice," Steve added.

Chloe snorted. "Still wasn't singing."

"So you like Miley Cyrus?"

"Her music, yes. And who doesn't like Party In The USA?"

"That's what, that tune was?" Steve asked. "It sounds happy. I think I like it."

"It does make you feel happy. I'll play it for you later. It's on my party mix," Chloe said nodding at her computer bag which had her laptop, her iPod shuffle and her portable signal booster.

She wrapped Bucky's hair in a microfibre towel and patted it dry. He woke up when she wiped the moisture that had started to dribble over his forehead.

"Feels great, thank you."

"You're welcome. I wash Steve's hair all the time." She clamped her mouth shut when she realized what she said and her eyes widened as her face darted to Steve. He merely smiled and shook his head with a shrug.

Chloe was right, it was madness trying to keep their relationship a secret. Bucky wasn't stupid and he was no longer drugged within an inch of his life either. "Chloe and I are married," he told his friend simply.

"Wow," Bucky said sitting up and looking between them. He swallowed hard, and forced a smile on his face. "That's… you guys.. congratulations," he stammered out. "Steve, can I borrow a t-shirt? I found this one in the garage and now that it's wet, I could use another one."

"Sorry about that," Chloe said sheepishly. "I didn't even notice." She lifted the towel away from her leg and saw that the water had gone right through. Her jeans had a crescent shaped damp spot where Bucky's neck had been.

"Sure, I've got three of everything. We can share until we go into town again," Steve said waving in the direction of the stairs.

Bucky got up to follow him. "You're still doing that. The three sets?"

"It works," Steve said defensively. "One in the wash, one in the drawer, one being worn."

Bucky shook his head. "Minimalist."

"Excessist."

"That's not a word."

"I'm making it one. Everyone has excess everything. It's a pandemic."

"Still a killjoy too."

Their banter faded from earshot and Chloe smiled after them with a fond look on her face. She felt a mopey vibe coming from the armchair and she turned her attention to Sam.

"They're going to be insufferable, nattering BFFs now aren't they? It's surreal. It's like hanging around the Vets at the clinic and listening to them talk about good ol' days and swap war stories, but these two they could run circles around me and probably wipe the floor with me too."

Chloe patted his knee. "They need you, Sam. Who else is going to keep them from getting lost in a subway or stop them from hyperventilating when they see a grocery bill."

Sam chuckled. He remembered Steve almost having a fainting spell when he'd accidently seen the bill for the Plaza after the wedding. Martha had covered the cost for the reception hall, and the catering, but Chloe and Steve had paid for everything else, with Chloe handling all the paperwork and transfers. He would have never believed Cap capable of an attack of the vapors but it had been a priceless experience to watch him collapse into a chair, a dumbstruck, bloodless, wide-eyed expression on his face.

Chloe had forced his head between his knees and rubbed his back.

_"It's fine. We're all good. Martha had the bulk of it. And she was insistent. I'm the closest she ever had to a daughter, Steve. It's her call to make. The rest we covered and we're fine. We both have savings. Granted I had more than you, but there's no yours and mine anymore. It's all ours. Breathe, honey."_

Sam chuckled to himself. Still the funniest thing ever.

::: ::: ::

"So how did you meet?" Bucky asked conversationally, while Steve went to the bags at the end of the bed to find him a shirt to change into.

"When I woke up, at first they tried to play it off like I was still in the 40s. But they had a game playing on the radio that we had gone to. Got to give them props for their set up though. They recreated everything from the cityscape in the window, the furniture, right down to the nurse and her hairstyle."

Bucky pulled a face. "The most they ever did for me, was give me body armor, an air filter to protect my thawed lungs from infection and point me at a target."

"I'm sorry I didn't try harder, Buck."

"From what Becca told me, you were on ice a long time too. It was war. You saved her and a lot of innocent lives from the Red Skull, Steve. You're not Superman."

Steve made a face like he'd bitten a lemon. "No, I'm not."

"What?" Bucky asked, reading and interpreting Steve's expression correctly. He'd seen it on Steve's face plenty of times in their youth, when Steve actually took notice that he might have stirred up a hornet more than he could handle. "You've met him? I thought he was a myth. I mean there's never actually any photos. Supposedly he's too fast."

"Oh there's been a couple photos. And you'll probably meet him someday. Chloe's the S.H.I.E.L.D liaison to the Justice League. Or at least she was until the government decided that bad guys take holidays. We've all be told to stand down."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Welcome to the 21st century where democracy reigns and the old republic and our constitution is an antiquated, idyllic piece of lost patriotism."

"So she was the nurse?" Bucky mused still speculating how long and how this unlikely pair, at least to him, had met. Chloe was modern, someone who didn't strike him as a fighter even though she clearly displayed that she knew how to wield a gun. The impression he'd always had of her though was someone who would always try to avoid a fight if she could. Confrontation was a last resort. Yet Steve, as long as he'd known him had always been ready for a fight. Sometimes it seemed like he thrived on it. And that was even before Bucky had found him as a weak and bloodied eleven-year-old fighting off two older boys in a back alley and decided to teach him how to use his fists properly.

Steve shook his head, thinking of the day he'd met Chloe. She'd been standing on her head, legs crossed in the air, in that shoebox of an office. He remembered her rosy cheeks, and her yoga outfit that had clung to her body like a second skin. He still couldn't be sure he hadn't embarrassed himself looking at her. He'd forced himself to focus on the wall behind her and recount in his head how cold it had been when he'd crashed into the ice before he'd blacked out from a concussion, only to wake up 70 years later. His reaction had abated almost immediately. Chloe had never remarked on it, and he was certainly never going to bring it to her attention.

"She was my trainer at the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy when they wanted to catch me up to the present day."

"You're yanking my chain," Bucky scoffed. At Steve's unruffled look, Bucky's eyes widened. "She comes up to your armpit. I could probably bench her with my weak arm."

"Being human is not weak, Buck," Steve said seriously.

Bucky glanced away. "I know." He pulled off the wet shirt, and looped the clean one over his metal arm and over his head, threading his other arm through before pulling it down. "So it was love at first sight?"

Steve smirked a little. "Something like that. I hated that I had survived. I didn't know my place anymore. Everyone was gone and I didn't think I'd fit in anywhere. Then I met her. She laid down the law with me the second we met. This little woman, I thought a gale could probably knock her over but she had so much grit. And what she doesn't have in physical strength, she makes up with this impossible determination. Don't call her ma'am. Not unless you want to feel a burn in muscles you didn't know you had."

Bucky twitched a grin. "I'll try to remember that." Secretly he was already plotting how best to let slip just to see how she would react for himself.

::: ::: :::

The shower curtain opened and Chloe flinched, grabbing what she could of the bottom of the material to shield herself.

"The door was locked!" she shrieked at him.

Bleary eyed but fast waking up, Bucky stumbled back into the bathroom sink, banging his hip hard into the porcelain. The old brackets didn't cope under abuse and the whole sink crashed to the floor cracking into three pieces.

"Get out," she yelled.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. Yes, ma'am."

Escaping into the hall, breathing hard and wild-eyed he found himself face to face with a growly Steve.

Bucky put his arms up. "Accident," he swore.

Steve arched an eyebrow. "The sound of running water eluded you?"

Bucky blinked, a hint of colour blooming on his cheekbones. He gave Steve a sheepish smile. "I was sleepwalking."

"Ah huh," Steve grunted.

With Chloe's therapy sessions and he and Sam alternating taking him out to get real world education; shopping, collecting mail, doing laundry and figuring out all the transportation systems and how to use modern conveniences, the Bucky he remembered was slowly coming back. And he remember that Bucky was a serial flirt and an even worse prankster than him. He actually got most of his devious plotting from Bucky's influence. He didn't believe the sleep walking excuse for a second.

He was beginning to regret telling Chloe to keep the sleeping arrangements separate. He didn't want to flaunt their happiness in front of Bucky. He figured his friend had enough to adjust to without having to hear or see anything that might trigger a negative lapse.

Turns out he might be the only one suffering because of it. Chloe seemed to be getting her kicks out of taunting him. She was sneaky and subtle. She didn't think there was any harm in playful flirting when Bucky wasn't within earshot and the kisses she stole, dragging him around corners and behind trees when they were all out running, well it was leaving him wound up tighter than a top. He was used to sleeping next to her, having her so close but still at arm's length and sharing a room with Bucky instead was driving him nuts.

Bucky was oblivious to his frustrations which didn't help matters, since Steve had a growing suspicion that his friend was attracted to his wife.

Chloe walked past Bucky as he sat at breakfast, spooning Cheerios into his mouth. "What have we said? Human touch, James. No more of this barreling around through doors and walls with brute strength. Right hand is the right way," she said loudly, like she was reciting a mantra he was supposed to know by heart.

He nodded in agreement, chastising himself for slipping. He blamed not fully waking up before stumbling for the bathroom. He'd held on too long and needed to go badly.

She set her plate of toast down on the table, and leaned in next to his ear. He froze into stillness as her soft hair brushed his skin and her warm spicy perfume danced over his senses. She whispered to him, her tone a clear warning. "Call me, ma'am again and I will shave you bald in your sleep."

Bucky gulped nervously. "But you like my hair," he protested.

Steve eyed them both curiously but said nothing. In his lack of best friend support, Bucky had to concede that he had been warned not to go there.

Chloe straightened and took her seat on the other side of the table next to Steve. She shrugged her shoulder lightly. "It'll grow back."


	5. Doing Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said doing laundry had to be a chore?

"Why is there a human size porcupine in the lounge and who told Cap we're deforesting? I really don't think anyone could even use that much wood in a year."

Chloe stopped peeling apples and glanced at the foot she could just see peeking from behind the couch. "They were arguing, I don't even know what started it but when Bucky got physical I put an end to it. Steve's outside blowing off whatever he needs to work through and I put Bucky out."

"Made him a human pin cushion, you mean." Sam folded his arms and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Never tried it but does that stuff actually work?"

Chloe checked the fridge and lifted plastic wrapped ball of pastry on the shelf and poked it. It wasn't quite ready yet. She turned back to Sam. "I was relying on your guys to cover the physical side of his therapy. Didn't it occur to you that he'd need to concentrate on the right side of his body? He's got so much tension in his neck and lower back I think the only reason he hasn't torn something is because he's been compensating for years and his cellular repair takes care of the rest. I want you to get Steve to lash together a pile of logs. Lever the weight through a strong branch. Tomorrow he starts endurance training on his right arm. Lower weight, hi-reps. He needs to have the muscle tone of a wheelchair athlete on his right side to support the weight of his left arm. There's a pull up bar and some free weights in the garage. Focus on his right side. Keep up the running, the push-ups and the core strength training too but he needs to start this new stuff, ASAP. He's angry today but underneath it all was pain."

"What are you making?"

Chloe picked up the peeler again. "Apple pie. It's their favorite."

Sam smirked and straddled a chair to watch her bake. "You're such a softie."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you have things to do, Sam?"

He chuckled. "Okay, I'm going. Make me the one to talk to Mr. Wood Chop, who could chop and doesn't know when to stop, why don't you."

::: ::: ::: 

Chloe was reaching to put the laundry powder box back on the high over head shelf when a strong arm went about her waist where her shirt had ridden up and pulled her back against an impressively thick arousal.

She shoved the powder in place and put her hand over Steve's arm. The little jump she'd had to make to get the box it to sit properly had made made him even harder and she had stroked the entire length of him with her shorts covered bottom. She leaned back against him. Tilting her head so she could see his face. "Hey,"' she breathed softly. "Where are the others?"

"Out," he said. And that's all the explanation he gave before he leaned down and kissed her. He brought his other hand up and started popping buttons on her shirt, and palmed her breast through her bra.

Chloe moaned against his mouth and felt her nipples harden almost instantly at his touch. His warmth seeping through the thin lace. The sensitive nubs rubbing against the rough lace as he moved his hands and when he squeezed, it made her break away with a cry.

"Figured you were getting close. You're always extra sensitive about a week before your monthly." He busied himself popping the button and zipper on her shorts.

Chloe reluctantly stilled his hands and turned in his arms. "I've got to fit my cap if you want some action, big guy, or did you come prepared?"

Steve pouted at the thought of having to wear a rubber and Chloe felt her resistance die when his hand cupped her mound and rubbed. "It's far from reliable but I couldn't care right now. Just remember to pull out okay," she said standing on her toes to kiss him again and tugging his luscious bottom lip with her teeth. 

He nodded, lifted her up effortlessly on the washer and flicked it on. 

"Kinky," she teased with a grin. The answering smirk he gave sent a wave of heat straight to her core and she had a mini orgasm right there. The washer's springs needed replacing, hence why you couldn't rest anything on top of it. It was liable to shake right off. She dragged him between her legs while she worked his belt and zipper with one hand.

He made quick work of getting her naked from the waist down, and he was inside her before she could even ask him to slow down. Obviously teasing him for the past week without any action and driven him over the edge. He stopped once he was sheathed in her wet heat and leaned forward to suckle her. He'd released the catch at her back and pushed the lace out of the way. 

He wasn't even thrusting but feeling of fullness, having him nestled deep within her and having him lave and nip at her over sensitive flesh had her crying out, pulling lightly at his hair and cumming around him. 

Then the friggin machine finished filling and started it's wash cycle. And he started thrusting. Chloe hadn't even come down yet, at least he'd given her tender boobs a break. His eyes were a striking shade of clear blue as he stared at her, the desire and need in his gaze made her insides clench and when she tightened, he drove into her harder and groaned loudly.

Chloe could feel muscles tightening all over her body, her toes curled, her calves were taut and her stomach felt tense as a rock, and the steady shaking was doing crazy things to her nerve endings. 

He reached between them and stroked the wetness leaking out of her across her clit.

She choked on a scream as the blended orgasm exploded over her nerves. Her fingers tightened on his biceps and he'd probably be wearing nail crescents marks on his arms later but he didn't seem to mind. He buried his face between her breasts and thrust through her fisting inner muscles and only just remembered to pull out before he spent himself all over her thighs and lower stomach.

He rested only part of his weight on her as they lay chest to chest against the shaking washer.

She ran her hands through his sweaty hair and grinned broadly, her eyes dancing brightly when she cupped his face, turning his face so she could kiss him tenderly. "Care to share a shower, Mr. Rogers?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Wifey."

Chloe slid down with his help and stripped completely. She threw all her clothes sans her bra into the washer. As she walked to the laundry door in the nude, she looked over her shoulder at Steve. "How long will they be out?"

Steve gulped, his eyes a little mesmerised by her shapely bottom. Topped by a small coffee-coloured tear-shaped birthmark on her left cheek. "Ah, Sam took him to the hardware store. Scavenger hunt."

"They'll be gone awhile then. I'm thinking my husband deserves a reward for the restraint he's managed so far. Do you know where the bath pillow went? I think I'll need it to kneel on."

"When we fixed the sink we put everything in the hall cupboard,"'he said helpfully.

Chloe chuckled. She'd never seen Steve get undressed so fast or be so single minded that he almost threw his jeans in the wash with the belt still looped in.

As naked as she was, he caught her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Have I told you how much I love you today," he asked.

Chloe grinned and kissed his shoulder. "Yes, and I love you too, you big dork. My adorable dork."

Later when Sam returned with a worn out Bucky, who promptly passed out on the sofa. He watched his two friends making moon eyes at each other across the kitchen table. From how Steve was slumped in his chair and the devious sparkle in Chloe's eyes he was fairly sure there was something going on out of sight. The tell tale red on the top of Cap's ears was a dead giveaway.

Almost a year and they behaved like they'd just married yesterday. Loved up fools. Sam couldn't help but shake his head and smile though. He was happy for them. With everything going down, they deserved all the win they could get.


	6. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're coming together for the Thanksgiving Holiday. Home and family are about sanctuary and acceptance. Over good food and company they learn that that's exactly what they have.

Summary: They're coming together for the Thanksgiving Holiday. Home and family are about sanctuary and acceptance. Over good food and company they learn that that's exactly what they have.

.

Shelbyville, Indiana

Thanksgiving Dinner. He had never been to a big celebratory dinner event like the one Martha and Chloe had planned for Rebecca. Both her boys, all grown with families of their own, weren't going to be able to see her for the holiday this year, and her husband having passed a few years ago now, meant she would be alone.

Rebecca was a practical, independent woman, even in her advanced years. She lived on her own on a semi-rural property that had been her home for the past fifty odd years and she didn't want any fuss even if it meant spending the holiday alone. But since meeting her, Chloe had adopted her in every way that mattered and that made her as good as blood family. And his ever caring wife, decided that, that wouldn't fly with her. Besides, Rebecca hadn't seen her brother since they'd rescued him from almost having his arm crushed.

Martha was doing lunch with Clark and Conner in D.C. and Clark promised to whisk her out in time for dinner and she'd get a room in town and take a train back in morning. Mrs Kent hadn't seen Chloe since the wedding and she was missing time with her pseudo daughter.

Since they'd all agreed that social settings would be good for Bucky, they thought why not start small. Who better to usher you back into the regular world and normalcy than family?

Chloe drove out early so she could go shopping and set up the dining room so that Rebecca wouldn't have to stress over anything.

Under Rebecca's watchful instruction, Chloe was confident she wouldn't ruin the turkey even though it was her first attempt at baking one.

Roast potatoes, honey glazed baby carrots, string beans, fresh white bread rolls, Martha's special recipe cranberry sauce and rich gravy. For afters pumpkin pie and he and Bucky's favorite apple pie. Steve really didn't care about the drive out, his mind was stuck on the food.

With the occasional noises he heard from the backseat, his best friend's stomach rumbling, he suspected that was all Buck could think about too.

Hours of driving with a restless Bucky, a useless shot gun, co-pilot who was only awake while eating and suddenly he wasn't thinking about food or his cramped limbs anymore. She had her hair out. Well mostly, she had parts of it pinned back, probably so it wouldn't hang in her face while she cooked and warmed food. She was wearing a dress, one of the ones that hugged every curve and would probably make her walk funny if it weren't for a generous but teasing slit in the back. She was a vision and his sudden most fervent wish was that he had her alone, and didn't have to share her with company for the majority of the evening.

She seemed to read his mind when she came to greet him. She probably felt his frustrations and his desire from across the room when they'd first laid eyes on each other, so near enough.

"Have I told you how much I love looking at you in a suit? Of course birthday suit works too," she added more softly, a telling sparkle in her eyes.

Steve groaned and swept her in for a probing and thorough kiss. She'd have to fix her lipstick again he thought smugly when he released her. "Missed you."

Chloe smiled. "It's only been a few hours. How did you survive all those weeks working with the team?"

"Terribly. I was a grumpy old cliche. Ask Maria."

Chloe chuckled, she tickled his ribs and he squirmed immediately losing his grip on her. She headed back for the kitchen and she could feel his mope without looking. "Just a few hours here," she said in consolation. "I booked a room at a motel. Sam and Bucky will stay in the boys old rooms upstairs. Thought it would be easier."

Easier. Damn did he love his forward planning wife. Not only was it a thoughtful consideration for their friends. After dinner Sam would be unlikely to move and Rebecca would want to spend as much time with Bucky as he allowed. Being alone meant they wouldn't have to worry about sensitive hearing. Cohabiting with Bucky and Sam, they'd done their utmost to be discreet about their day time and occasionally nocturnal liaisons. The freedom of their own space was giving him ideas and he could hardly wait.

Martha, Chloe, he and Bucky, Rebecca and Sam, all seated around the table, the food laid out in front of them, delicious smells assailing their senses, Sam looked like he was about to forgo all etiquette and bury his hands in the bread dish and chow down.

Fortunately, Martha decided to get the ball rolling. "I want to thank our gracious host for allowing me to join your family dinner."

"Oh Martha, I barely lifted a finger, and more the merrier," Rebecca protested.

Martha smiled at her genially. "Your hospitality is felt and you have a lovely home. I have a lot to be thankful for. My sons have grown into wonderful men who actively contribute to make society a better place for everyone and I couldn't be prouder. Chloe, you never cease to amaze me with your strength to endure, no matter what comes." She glanced around the faces at the table, lingering on each one. "She is surrounded by friends who would help her and protect her. So yes, I'm so very thankful that my family are happy, thriving and strong."

Chloe squeezed Steve's hand. "We've had so many trials thrown our way. But we've conquered every single one. We're at our best together. All of us," she said smiling pointedly at Martha and then Bucky and Sam. "We're far from perfect and we'll make mistakes but I know I can trust in you all to keep me on the right path and to always have my back. And most of all, I'm thankful to you, Steve. You took a chance on me. I didn't make it easy for you and we all know, you could have had just about any woman you fancied."

"There's only one I want," he said lifting her hand to his face and kissing her fingers.

"And the awkward factor just hit Richter 10," Bucky quipped.

"Hush, you," Rebecca tutted at him with a disapproving frown. "For all his ill manners and grumpy disposition, I have my big brother home. The Lord blesses and I could never ask for more. He has wonderful friends and he's here." She took Bucky's hand in her frail, translucent skinned hand and squeezed tightly. "I love you, James and I hope you know that will never change, no matter what people might say about you."

Bucky nodded once silently. His eyes suspiciously wet. He shared a look with Steve. They both knew he wasn't up to sharing anything in a open setting yet.

Steve nodded in immediate understanding. He glanced to his right where his wife sat by his side. "Chloe made me thankful I had survived the ice. When I first woke up, I was disillusioned and lost. Fury offered me the chance to do something but it felt like I was just going through the motions." He squeezes Chloe's hand where they'd interlocked fingers on the tabletop. "Then I met you, I got to know you and everything changed. I found purpose and hope again. It's rare to find someone who will let you be your own person. Who doesn't want you for anything more than just the simple pleasure of their company. In your eyes, I see everything I was before the Serum and if it was gone tomorrow, I know it wouldn't make a difference to your love. Finding that, how could you not want to fight for it?" he asked with a wide smile at Chloe.

She blushed warmly at the undisguised love in his eyes and the intensity of his expression. She kissed his cheek and Sam snorted.

"I'm glad Thanksgiving and wedding anniversaries only come around once a year. Normally they can keep the PDAs and heart eyes to a minimum.

"Sam Wilson," Martha admonished him lightly. "I've seen you making your own heart eyes, young man."

Sam looked like he'd choked on his tongue. "Say what? When?"

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "I did wonder why a certain someone started calling you for updates, rather than me."

Sam smiled uncomfortably and took a sip of his water. "Well, ah that's nothing…" He back peddled seeing Steve's pointed stare and coughed. "Well it's something but not serious. Cap, I'm not playin' it's just things are tough right now. Doing the dating thing, not the right time."

"There's never a right time but right now, Sam," Steve said. "You've got two guys at this table who know what it's like to see hopes and dreams, snuffed out in a blink. I almost made that mistake twice." He squeezed Chloe's hand and looked at her with gratitude. "Thankfully I got a chance to do things over. You find the right partner, don't wait."

"I think that's enough heavy talk," Rebecca said. "Sam, since you didn't share, you can say grace. Then we eat."

They all joined hands and Sam gave thanks for the food. After that Martha passed the carving knives to Bucky. "You're the man of the house," she said.

With a bewildered look, Bucky accepted the utensils but did nothing with them until he got the nod of approval from his sister.

"I've seen far too many Thanksgivings without my brother doing the honors. Get carving, Jimmy, we're hungry."

Everyone laughed at her exaggerated huff as she gave him her plate first. James relaxed a lot more after that and for the rest of the night, Steve didn't see his friend flinch or frown once.

A long while later, Sam groaned from where he was stretched out on the lounger. "Now I know why I normally barely eat all day till dinner on Thanksgiving. I can't move. I move one inch and I'll be sick. I'm blaming you, Cap for all those gas stops and Doritos."

"The trick is pacing yourself, Sam. Smaller servings, that way you can try everything. It's no wonder you're feeling sick with how high you stacked your plate. And just how many pieces of pie did you eat?" Chloe asked him.

"I had to try both, and then I went back for seconds. Maybe thirds. I don't know. Martha Kent's pies are addictive. They should come with a health hazard warning. Caution, delicious but gut busting."

"What should come with a warning?" Martha asked bringing in a tray of coffees. She winked at Chloe knowing full well what Sam had said.

"Your food, Mrs. K. I don't know how Conner isn't built like a linebacker. Clark's big but his brother's not."

"My boys are adopted, Sam, but thank you for the compliment. I think." She patted his shoulder fondly. "Well I'm heading off now. Thank you all for a wonderful evening. Chloe, dear, walk me out?"

"Sure," Chloe said, leaving the embrace of Steve's arms from where they'd been sharing an armchair.

"I thought I'd let you know that things are heating up in Washington. I'm sending Conner abroad on a Masters study program in Wales. Clark agreed to be more careful in his handling of supervillains and leave the regular crime to the MET PD. The military still want Steve. Sam says they've already been tasking satellites and running facial recognition. I have tried never to tell my children how to run their lives. All I've ever wanted to do is keep you all safe but ultimately the decisions you make are your own. He will have to make a stand eventually, Chloe. Just know, whatever happens, however you choose to go, I love you. And I'll help you however I can. Steve too."

Chloe threw her arms around Martha and hugged her tight. "Be careful." Reluctantly, she let her go and stepped back. "Happy Thanksgiving, Martha."

"Happy Thanksgiving," she said warmly, tucking a strand of Chloe's blonde hair behind her ear. "Take care of your boys and don't work too hard."

"Said the pot to the kettle," Chloe teased gently.

Martha laughed. "Touché. Good night, dear. Steve," she said with a nod in his direction.

Steve wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist from behind and tugged her back to his chest.

Chloe rested her head against his broad muscled chest and let out a long sigh. It had been a busy day but so worth every frazzled minute.

Martha Kent had always reminded her of what home and family was meant to be. And with this moment and everyday new day they spent together, she knew she had found it with Steve.

"I love you," she said tilting her head a little so she could see his face.

He leaned down and kissed her temple. "I love you."

They stood there in the night air, a gentle breeze catching and ruffling their hair. The only sounds to be heard was the old wooden porch rocker creaking as it moved and the crickets in the long grass. It was tranquil and because Rebecca's home was on a large property, they could stand on the porch unnoticed by anyone passing by.

"She's not wrong. We can't stay hidden indefinitely."

Chloe covered his arms with hers and wrapped him tighter around her. He felt like a warm cocoon of comfort and shelter. "I know. But I want to enjoy this, just us, for a little longer."


	7. Party Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been out of touch for awhile, so when the opportunity comes up to do a bit of socializing with friends, Chloe convinces them it'll be fun.

Sam and Bucky stood at the end of the Personal Hygiene aisle and the man hadn't made a move for more than a minute.

 

"Dude, we need to go. Barnes, you got your list. Just grab what you need and let's get moving."

 

"Why are there so many?" He absently picked up a can of shaving foam. There were at least ten different brands and each of those and at least three kinds, with no sign of the simple shave bar he remembered using.

 

"Because we're consumers and everyone wants options.”

 

“Steve’s right. Everyone lives in total excess.”

 

Sam urged him forward. Chloe was making chocolate cake but he was one on dinner duty. He still had to get to the deli and get through the produce section with his trainee in tow.

 

He didn’t know how he kept drawing the short straw and was the one on Shopping 101 every time, but he had a sneaking suspicion that this pool was rigged.

 

Chloe was sneaky too, softening him up with chocolate. He’d fold like a cheap suit with chocolate on offer. It had to be the good stuff, mind. The woman might be a slave driver and coffee consuming fiend but she could bait bake a guy’s pants off with her kitchen delights. And that sounded really wrong even in the privacy of his own head. He was so happy Cap wasn’t a mind reader.

 

::: ::: :::

 

They all sat on the 3-seater lounge. Chloe was sandwiched between Steve and Sam. Sam was munching on the shared bowl of popcorn that hadn't been passed around for at least five minutes, Steve had his head in Chloe's lap and his knees over the end of the couch, he was asleep, and Bucky was unwittingly getting his hair plaited into tiny braids. Either Sam hadn't noticed what she was doing to Bucky's shoulder length brown hair or he'd wisely chosen not to say anything.

 

Bucky was completely wrapped up in the comedy movie on, where regular mall cops were having the best round of luck and wiping the floor with trained bodyguards and assassins. Of course he snorted periodically and commented that the thugs for hire were poorly trained and morons. But he was still watching and he seemed to be enjoying it anyway. Guys and comedy of errors, sucked them in every time.

 

If she didn't bring it up now. She was never going to bring it up. Bucky was transitioning well. He was already better at common verbal usage than Steve. Much to her husband's disgruntlement. The curse words he like to drop just to irritate Steve was a little funny.

 

"I'm old, I got it okay. Between Tasha and Tony, I don't need it from you, Buck. It's not funny. I was coaching the kids at the youth centre that there are better more constructive ways to express themselves and be heard. It just slipped out. People are entitled to trash talk as much as they want. I don't have to like it. And I've said my piece."

 

"Sure, Gramps," Bucky goaded. "But you're not the boss of me. So I'll say fuck, if I want to."

 

Steve glared at him.

 

Chloe breezed by having heard part of the exchange and smacked Bucky on the back of the head. "Language."

 

Sam burst out with a fit of chuckles from where he sat on the couch with his legs up on the ottoman, having witnessed everything. "You guys are priceless."

 

Chloe threaded her fingers in Steve's hair and scratched his head lightly with her nails. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

 

"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

 

"About 2."

 

"In the morning?" Steve asked startling to full alertness, sitting up his head turning this way and that.

 

Chloe snorted a laugh. "Got somewhere you need to be?"

 

"No," he said resting back in her lap, realizing for all intents and purposes, they were on leave. "I just... It throws out my routine."

 

She smoothed his hair that she'd ruffled thoroughly earlier. "Your routine won't go anywhere without you. It's not like you suffer much with a few hours less, unlike the rest of us." Bucky had a similar strain of the Serum running through his body but he was a horror to get out of bed in the morning. It was like poking a bear. Best to just leave well enough alone and let nature do the calling.

 

"Bruce has his birthday party next week. He's sent me a plus 3. I'd like to go. It'd be nice to catch up with a few familiar faces."

 

"Isn't that a bad idea with the what's its on the hunt for Cap?" Sam asked with a frown.

 

Chloe shook her head. "It's very exclusive and no press allowed. Bruce is a private person despite being touted as Vogue’s 3rd most eligible bachelor of year and Gotham’s media magnet. Outwardly, he looks the part but he's the total opposite of Tony."

 

"I don't know about that," Steve said with a grumble.

 

After figuring out who Bruce Wayne really was after piecing together clues, his connection to Chloe, his protectiveness over Chloe's mother, Batman's gift horse after the Ultron FUBAR storm, he wasn't happy with the man's methods or his relationship with Chloe. Out of all the Leaguers, he would say he liked the Batman the least. Most of his perps ended up on life support or at Arkham Asylum in traction, granted those ones needed serious mental therapy before Batman got a hold of them but if you were going by track records, Batman attracted all the nutters.

 

Wearing so many different masks, he wondered if Bruce Wayne even knew who the real Bruce Wayne was. The most frightening thought that often plagued him when he thought about the man was that Steve believed that only a handful of people could answer that question and even less would give the same answer.

 

Which was how his wife answered, "When you lose loved ones the way Bruce did, it's bound to mess you up. Some therapists would argue that he's dealt with it in a really unhealthy way. But if you lived in Gotham, I have no doubts that you would be doing exactly the same thing he is. Granted you'd be a lot more cooperative about it. He's determined and focused about protecting his city. He just needs help focusing his attention on the bigger picture once in awhile and no, that doesn't mean looking for the bigger threat," she joked darkly. "He's a good man and he has an impressive team behind him to help keep him grounded."

 

"And you're a part of that team?"

 

"A very small part," she said with a smile as she hugged him. "Batman has been around for a good long while before I went poking around his neighborhood."

 

Steve felt himself cave. She obviously wanted to go, so he wasn’t going to be the one to let her down. He wasn’t about to drag Bucky and Sam along too though if they preferred to stay behind. So he gave his friend an out. “Buck, you feel up to crowds?"

 

Bucky tilted his head back almost smacking Steve cheekbone with his head. "Do we have to wear ties and does he know any cute dames?"

 

Chloe snorted. "There isn't a supermodel or dancer out there that he hasn't met. He once took a whole Russian ballet company out on his boat, they had to cancel the show in Gotham."

 

She didn't look entirely disgusted enough for Steve's liking. Bruce’s antics sounded worse than Tony's. At least Tony had a steady girlfriend these past couple years and had curbed all his wild partying ways. Bruce's public alter-ego sounded like a narcissistic jerk.

 

"It was a cover," Chloe said, noticing his expression and his not so subtle irritation. She caressing his cheek with her fingers, that deep furrow of his soon relaxed and she smiled to herself. "Although Alfred said he thoroughly enjoyed himself. He's never had a more delightful chore than having to rub lotion on a dozen ballerinas who didn't want a tan."

 

Sam sounded like he was choking on a mouthful of popcorn. Chloe thumped him on the back. He had watery eyes while he took a good swallow of water. "Do you think Wayne could use an extra butler?"

 

Chloe gave him a level look. "The hazard pay's lousy and the boss is a total nightmare. Trust me, your current job pays better."

 

"You mean being on the lam and the guy who was paying the bills might possibly be bankrupt by the time the courts are done with him. Hey, I'm not complaining--"

 

"Sounds like you are," Bucky chimed in.

 

"We're in a transition. It's not the first time heroes have come under scrutiny and it won't be the last. Try and stay out of the spotlight and keep property damage to an absolutely minimum and don't kill anyone. The best intentions can get lost in the field. That's why working with partners who you trust to have your back and pull you up is so important."

 

"And we thought we could trust, Stark," Sam added.

 

Steve huffed and Chloe sighed. "Moving forward," she prompted. "So can I RSVP - yes?"

 

"Free food, possibility of rich, single hot mamas, are you for real? I'm in," Sam said enthusiastically. Steve closed his eyes again and rubbed his temples. Why couldn't he have pretended he was still sleeping?

 

"I'm not cutting my hair. I'm still not comfortable with blades of any kind, that I'm not holding myself," Bucky pointed out.

 

Chloe tugged the ends of the braids she'd finished and tied off. "I think your hair looks fantastic. These give off a hip-hop, rapper, bad boy vibe."

 

Bucky frowned and made to get up. Chloe clamped her knees around his shoulders. "Steve, tell him it looks great. And it'll keep his hair out of his eyes."

 

Steve blinked as he turned his head actually noticing Bucky's hair style. His whole face from his neck to the end of his nose started to redden as he fought for something to say while trying not to laugh. Especially with the scowl Bucky was sporting, he looked like he'd fallen off the set of a Cool Runnings movie, one of Lois' favorites, where he was a white man trying too hard to fit in. "It's...low maintenance. I think," he said covering a snicker with a cough.

 

Bucky lurched up and stormed away. Chloe poked Steve in the ribs. "You're no help. He looked good."

 

"It's an improvement on the man bun you tried the other day but not by much."

 

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Sam. "Unless you're being helpful. Don't comment."

 

He held his hands up. "I am. The sophisticated, elegant chicks he's interested in wouldn't go for those dos unless you're filthy rich or famous and those are the ones you want to avoid because they only want you for your money anyway. I'm keepin' it real."

 

Chloe shuffled out from between then, and Steve's head bounced on the seat cushion. "Why am I being punished? I was polite about it."

 

"You weren't very convincing," she said sarcastically over her shoulder as she went in search of Bucky. His feelings of doubt and insecurity were making her stomach twist in knots. He was an extremely attractive man, he didn't need to feel this way and she hated that his experience at the hands of immoral and inhuman men had stripped away the confident and charming man, his sister Becca and Steve had told her stories about.

 

::: ::: :::

 

They'd gone with a very debonair low lying ponytail, and misted with a once over of hairspray to keep everything tidy. He'd shaved again. He was too twitchy with blades to attempt it more than once every few days but the smile she gave him, along with the kiss on the cheek made it entirely worth the effort.

 

"You scrub up very nice," she said proudly. "Bruce is going to have serious competition tonight."

 

Steve came out of the room holding his bow tie. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this."

 

Chloe shook her head and grinned at him. "You've dressed yourself just fine without me all these years."

 

"I've never worn one of these before," Steve said defensively. Truthfully, he was a little jealous over all the fussing she gave his best friend, and from Bucky's small telling grin behind her, he was doing it on purpose. We two could play at helpless and needy.

 

Steve kissed her forehead when she was done and keep hold of her shoulders. "Where's your dress?" He eyed the gold kimono she was wearing and gulped. That wasn't her outfit was it? It gaped when she leaned forward so much he could see her strapless lace bra. Her hair and makeup, not that he thought she needed any at all, were already done. He was also hoping she might need help zipping in, so he had an excuse to steal her away before their ride arrived.

 

"Lois is bringing it over in the jet. Women's evening fashion is a lot harder to get on short notice around here than men's suits."

 

"How do you know it'll fit, if you've never tried it?" Bucky asked curiously. He'd never heard of any woman he'd met buying a dress they'd never tried on.

 

"Lois' sister Lucy and I are the same size, she's only an inch taller. We’re trying to work within a budget here, so I borrowed. Lois compensated with the heels. It’ll be fine."

 

When Lois and Chloe emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes after Lois arrived to pick them up, Sam whistled. "If Cleopatra looked like that, I get why men went to war for her."

 

The party wasn't themed but the kohl eyeliner, the dress style and the jewellery lent an Egyptian princess look.

 

Steve was too busy eyeing how the sleeveless bodice hugged his wife's boobs to even react to Sam's comment.

 

"You both look fabulous," Bucky said with a wide smile.

 

Lois hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Barely leaving lipstick but checking for smears anyway. "And you must be the best friend. Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin and Steve's prank nemesis. I dig the hair."

 

Bucky went to touch the simple black satin ribbon covering the elastic self consciously. Lois slapped his fingers away. "First rule of formal dos, no touching."

 

Chloe stood a couple feet shy of Steve. "You don't like it?"

 

Steve gulped, he liked it plenty. He just didn't like that everyone else would get to see his beautiful gorgeous wife tonight too. "Ah, you won't get cold?" He wanted to slap himself for how ridiculous he sounded but it was too late.

 

Her face fell and she collected a green silk wrap from where it hung over the sofa. "I have this and it'll be warm inside anyway."

 

Her disappointment over his lack of approval was obvious. If he commented on her dress now, she likely wouldn't believe him so he decided a moment of honesty was better. "It's the woman in the dress that I love," he said softly as he hugged her close.

 

Chloe pushed away from him gently. "I get that you might not like some things I wear out but it's still my choice, Steve."

 

"I didn't say don't wear it," he said defensively.

 

"No, your face said it for you," she said between her teeth. "I'll be outside."

 

That spelled the beginning of what he'd already predicted wouldn't be his idea of an enjoyable night out. It all snowballed from there really and when he blinked up from Chloe's bed after what he was told was a week later, he had the strangest feeling he was missing a lot.

 

::: ::: :::

 

"Bruce," Steve said stiffly.

 

"Rogers," Bruce said with a thin smile. "How's the cabin?"

 

Steve choked on air. He should have known. If it wasn't a S.H.I.E.L.D asset, the resource had to come from somewhere. Chloe knew quite a few people with money but which of them was paranoid or strange enough to need a lab with full medical equipment in the garage and a reinforced holding cell in the basement.

 

"It's peaceful. Thank you," he forced himself to say politely.

 

Bruce nodded. "What's your plans. The lobbyist groups aren't going to give up and someone smart enough will make the connection between you sooner or later. If the General doesn't volunteer the information first."

 

"He's her family. This Act violates her right to privacy and freedom."

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow and took a long swallow of his champagne. "You really are naive. He's a career military man. He'll do what his bosses order down the line. Why do you think he and Lois butt heads so often. She's loyal to her family, and more often than not, he chooses the job."

 

Steve didn't like where this conversation was going. "What about you?"

 

"Me? What do I have to worry about? Got no powers and I'm certainly no one's hero."

 

Steve growled a little. "I might have woken up yesterday but I'm not an idiot. Your MO stinks of reckless ego. Iron Man was the first to fall."

 

"Don't lump me that with that so-called genius who has no impulse control and even less morals," he said in a deadly tone.

 

Chloe appeared from nowhere and looped her arm through Bruce's leading him away, which left Steve feeling confused and hurt.

 

The wait staff kept the champagne glasses coming but all he wanted right now was some regular H2O to wash this bitter taste out of his mouth.

 

Tipping the rest of the drink in a nearby fern, he spied an interestingly plain looking bottle of mountain water on the gift table. Obviously this was a case of where the idle rich had way too much money and someone was gifting Wayne the proverbial fountain of youth.

 

He filled his glass and slugged it back, still feeling slighted that his wife had come to their new rich benefactor's defence, instead of telling him to butt out and keep his own nose straight.

 

::: ::: :::

 

"Do you have to bait him?" Chloe hissed at Bruce. Her arms folded under her chest.

 

Bruce's eyes glanced down briefly and he smirked. Did she know what she was doing to her cleavage or as Bart might say, chlovage. From the way she impatiently shifted, her head turning to keep an eye out for the men under her wing, she probably had no idea that he'd even looked. When he didn't immediately answer her however, she turned her full attention on him and that included a scalding fire in her eyes, that was signature Chloe and meant he was a hairsbreadth from a thorough chewing out and probably a head slap or an arm pinch. She kept her nails short but she still managed to inflict a bruise every time. He wondered how she kept Clark in line. Although the Boyscout was so whipped when it came to his childhood best friend, that just a look from Chloe might have him ready for penance.

Not wanting to get her ire up any further, he gave her his best contrite look, while telling her frankly, "He's so easy to bait. Most of the time it's lost on Clark. He's too much of an Eagle Scout."

 

Chloe snorted in a very unlady like manner. "You and I both know what a load of crap that is. Clark just misses your sarcasm most of the time. He always thinks you're being genuine. Steve isn't like Clark. He's never worked with you. He doesn't know you the way we do. He just sees bits of all the different masks you wear and I don't think he comes to a very accurate conclusion."

 

"Or he does and he's smart. He wants you as far away from me as possible."

 

"Please," Chloe said rolling her eyes. "I don't need a knight or a champion. And last time we worked together, I was saving you."

 

Bruce scowled. "I didn't ask you to," he grumbled quietly. "I would never."

 

Chloe shook her head. "I know that, just like I wouldn't let you die - any of you - if it was within my power to change it."

 

"I think you better go find your husband, Chloe. Last I checked he either wanted to punch me or break something of mine, I don't fancy the attention either act might bring you." He kissed her forehead and slipped away to mingle in the crowd.

 

Chloe frowned. Steve wasn't where she left him and she couldn't spot him anywhere. He wasn't short, he was one of the taller men here to night. Steve, Bruce, Bucky and Clark were all over 6ft and towered above the other party-goers even the ones in four inch heels like herself.

 

She found Sam lounging at the bar between two gorgeous Italian ladies. One she recognised as a leading fashion designer. The other was the CEO of a new market Teleco that was giving the big giants some fierce competition. He had good taste. Although if the signs were clear, he was currently flirting with the idea of making something serious with her bestie and in Chloe's opinion, you couldn't get better than Maria.

 

"Have you seen, Steve?"

 

"Not for awhile. Lost him already?" Sam teased playfully.

 

Chloe pulled a face. She wasn't in the mood for jokes. Perhaps the party was a bad idea. So far her night had involved trying not to let Steve's modest antiquated propriety get to her and then putting out a fire between two extremely patriotic and stubborn males before it had come to more than bruised egos.

 

"Is that a baby crying?" Sam asked.

 

Chloe scanned for what Sam must be hearing over the music and the noise of the crowd and spotted Clark looking a little distressed holding a bundle of black in his arms. The bundle was squirming and one little arm poked out, grabbing Clark's red tie.

 

Suddenly it felt like ice water had been dumped down her back. That fabric looked familiar. In fact it looked exactly the same shade and texture of Steve's jacket.

 

Snaking her way through the crowd, she reached Clark. If she had suspicions before, it was cemented when she looked at the child in Clark's arms. There around the baby's neck was Steve's dog tag chain, complete with his wedding band which he didn't often wear on his finger because of the job.

 

Chloe swayed, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness and Clark clamped a hand around her arm to keep her upright. "How and why does this always happen to us?" she asked.

 

Clark shrugged one shoulder and smiled at her encouragingly. "We'll figure it out, Chlo. We always do."

 

::: ::: :::

 

Zatanna hadn't been able to make the party. She wasn't even in their dimension, or that's what her voicemail said. She would be able in a week, maybe earlier but nothing definitive.

 

They were stuck. With what Alfred surmised was a seven-month-old baby Steve.

 

The first thing Chloe did was relieve him of the neck chain when one little hand got tangled and Steve had almost choked himself to death.

 

He had been on the floor by the gift table when someone had tripped over him, which had prompted him to start wailing loudly and Clark had come to the rescue.

 

Clark had always been good with kids, he was good with everyone that wasn't a Luthor or part of the Death to Superman Squad. Chloe on the other hand. She'd never held a baby and she didn't trust herself to start now. She always worried she'd make a terrible mother. After all, for years she'd believed her own mother had abandoned her. She was also worried that her mother's mental deterioration was genetic. They both had been infected with meteor radiation and recently she'd learned that she had the mutant X gene courtesy of her father too. Maria had told her to look at the bright side. Most people who'd been exposed to the levels of radiation present in her body and that of her mother, had either died or had gone insane. It was most likely her mutation that had saved her.

 

Desperate not to create a fuss, they'd herded out to the private wing of the mansion and tried to settle baby Steve. Lois was currently bouncing him on her shoulder and making baby talk.

 

Chloe just paced, getting more nervous by the second. "Isn't there a way we can just go over there and get her back? I mean hasn't she learnt by now that we prefer she not meddle in our personal lives? She gave me that cupcake for my twenty fifth, remember. I had an Op the next day and they were ready to charge me with identity theft when my ID card didn't match any of my biometrics. I hadn't noticed until I got to the security gate and I looked in the rear view mirror. I almost put the car right through the guard house. It was only after I managed to get Phil to come down personally, that they let me go."

 

"You're forgetting the time she tried to put a little coax whammy on Clark to try and get him to, 'Go With The Flow,” Lois added with a snort. "I do like the time she turned Dinah into a rabbit for me because she slapped Oliver's ass. That ass only gets slapped by me, thank you very much."

 

Sam groaned. "Didn't need that visual thank you, very much."

 

Steve started crying louder. Obviously they weren't doing something right.

 

"Give him over, maybe he's dirty. I mean it's not like he can take himself to the bathroom right? Is he like just miniaturized or like a real baby?"

 

"Considering all he's done is cry, I'm going with real baby. And he’s all pudge, there’s absolutely no muscle tone here. If he was really still Steve, don’t you think he would have figured out a way to communicate better by now," Lois pointed out. "Why should you change him though? And change into what, did you happen to bring a diaper bag?"

 

A gust of air had Lois rolling her eyes and she paused mid bounce. "Thanks Smallville."

 

Clark pushed his glasses up and straightened his tie. "Alfred had this in a closet."

 

From the way his eyes were shifting Chloe and the fact that it sounded like the worst lie ever, she knew he was covering his super-speeding for the benefit of the others present.

 

"It's got diapers, onesies, a blanket and a tin of formula."

 

"Wayne's butler has formula that hasn't spoiled?" Bucky asked dubiously. "Is he expecting Wayne Jr to appear on the doorstep sometime soon?"

 

Chloe snorted. "Bruce is too busy to get busy." She winced and resisted the urge to clamp her hands over her ears. Steve's crying was setting her nerves on fire. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, even her well honed mental defences were crumbling faster than she could put them up. "What does he need? Is he wet, hungry, what?"

 

Sam paused in his inspection of the diaper bag, one hand holding a packet of wet wipes like a trophy or a weapon. With the determined sense of purpose on his face, you couldn’t be sure. "Am I the only one feeling a vibe here?"

 

Bucky shook his head. "She's agitated, nervous and stressed, and he keeps crying." He got up and wordlessly took Steve from Lois. He looked at bit awkward at first but once he switched baby Steve to his human arm and cradled him to his chest, he looked like he'd been doing it all his life.

 

Lois gave him a tender look, and patted his shoulder. "Good job, Barnes. I'll handle my cuz." She hooked her arm around Chloe's waist and steered her out of the room. "Okay, spill. Your waterproof eyeliner is smudging and you're twitching worse than I did when I quit smoking. We've dealt with weirder stuff, what gives?"

 

Chloe hugged herself but couldn't stop shaking. "I don't know, I can't control it. I feel everything, he's cold, he's scared, everything overwhelming to him. He probably wants calm and quiet. I want quiet and it won't stop. He won't stop and I can't help him. Lois, I don't know how." Chloe pressed her hands to her ears and clamped her eyes tightly shut. It didn't help. Her heart beat so hard it was painful in her chest. It felt like it was going to explode. Then it got really quiet.

 

When she opened her eyes, everything was still. Too still. Lois was frozen with a saddened look on her face, watching her with concern. Chloe walked around her, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. This wasn't the first time she'd frozen time. But this was the longest she'd remembered it happening. Although truthfully she remembered she'd run away from Steve pretty quick. She hadn't stuck around to make a full inspection.

 

As she walked back into the other room, she realized that the men were all frozen too, including the flames in the fireplace and the grandfather clock against the wall, the pendulum had stopped on a downswing. Steve's little eyes were open and full of tears, his small fists balled tight.

 

Looking him over closely she noticed her was a very pretty baby, if not a bit on the small side. There wasn't a lot of extra chubbiness to him. Even the little wrists that look like they were a separate attachment where delicately formed . His fingers were thin and fragile looking. With a startling thought she worried that maybe whatever Zatanna had done, had thrown Steve all the way back to real infancy, which meant pre-serum and all the ailments he'd suffered before. The moment she reached out to touch him and wished she could undo everything, time ticked over again. Steve latched onto her finger from where he was nestled against Bucky's chest and he had a surprisingly strong grip for a baby. The end of her finger was turning red.

 

"All he wanted was you," Bucky said without any trace of teasing.

 

Chloe wiped away the tear that slipped down her cheek. "I've never held a baby before. I wouldn't even know how to hold him."

 

Bucky positioned her arm and then passed the baby over, bracing her hands to show her how to support his weight and to keep him close. "They're really good at picking up emotion. Which you're normally great at when you're not busy having a major flake out."

 

Chloe stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm sorry but my husband just got zapped into a baby and can't fend for himself and has to rely on someone who has zero experience with kids. Teens I'm a pro - I've tutored, mentored and counselled loads of them. But I never went gooey over babies and Lucy is only a two years younger than me. It's Lois that's had baby practice. She was helping her mom change diapers when she was five. And Clark became an instant father for a few days in high school, I was just there as the moral support."

 

"Yes, I remember when mom got out the formula, you suddenly had an article to finish. It was a bottle not a diaper change for goodness sake."

 

"Babies make me nervous, they're tiny, dependant and breakable."

 

"You're tiny and breakable," Clark joked.

 

Chloe glared at him and stomped her foot, which in turn jarred all the way up to her neck. Being in heels and supporting the baby's considerable bulk which she was starting to notice more now that she'd locked her arms, she kicked off her shoes.

 

"See, tiny," Clark pointed out again.

 

When he was calmer and on the verge of falling asleep, Sam changed Steve out of his man sized jacket into a diaper and a onesie. It had a Tweety Bird on it and coupled with Steve's light blonde hair, he looked adorable. Lois snapped a picture and forgot to turn off the flash, startling Steve and setting him off again. Three pairs of eyes glared at her.

 

"Sorry," she said, not sounding all that sincere. "On the upside, the chopper is ready to go. If you're ready. The second Bruce can get anything out of Zee, he promised to call. In the meantime, it's three parents and a baby. Call it practice. Night's still young, Clark."

 

"You're holding him," Chloe told Bucky. "I don't trust myself not to drop him on his head in these heels."

 

Sam shook his head. Steve only seemed to want Chloe, whether it was the mammary glands or some deeply rooted instinct that he was connected to her somehow, Sam didn't have answers. What he did know was that unless Chloe decided to be brave and just cuddle the kid, they were going to be in for a lot of sleepless nights and wail-filled hours.

 

Before they left, Alfred boiled them up some water and filled three thermos, so they could prepare bottles for Steve. It was a four-hour flight so he was bound to get hungry.

 

Bucky held him and fed him like a natural and Chloe tried not to feel like a failure. "Becca's eight years younger than me, you know that right? I was feeding and bathing her, babysitting when mum and dad both had to work. And this feels sorta nice. I was used to looking out for him, before... It took getting used to, not having to worry about where he was or if I'd find his body in some alley. He was weak before the Serum. Physically I mean. Never met anyone more determined than Steve to prove people wrong. Whether it was because they thought he couldn't do something, or that he wouldn't survive another illness, he just kept going. Kept fighting the odds. Then all of a sudden, he was saving me. And for awhile it was a tough thing to swallow. The tables turned. I was the one the girls overlooked and I wondered if he even needed me at all anymore. In the face of all that attention, the mission, he had everything he needed - the power, the ability to be the man he always wanted to be. He'd always had the courage and heart. Wrapped up in my own bruised ego I forgot what made Steve, Steve. He's all heart. And he never would have put himself out there if he didn't have me in his corner. To him, we were more than just friends. We're brothers." Bucky sniffed and refused to wipe the tear that slid down his cheek. "I hate them for that. For making me forget."

 

Chloe reached across the space between them for his hands. She threaded her hands under Steve's dozing little body and squeezed Bucky's fingers, feeling the cold unyielding metal of his bionic hand, in contrast to the warmth of his human one. "You didn't forget him. When it counted, they couldn't take him from you. You beat them, James. You beat the conditioning. You fought them and won. If you hang onto the past, it'll eat you alive. Live for today. Be here, with us."

 

Her eyes were so different yet familiar. There was the same kindness and love in her eyes. He didn't doubt she cared for him. As a loved one. She counted him as part of her family. Chloe didn't have friends. She had a mismatched, colorful and scary big family. He counted himself lucky to be included. His heart twinged painfully when he watching her for too long sometimes. Her expressions, her smile, her moods, they triggered memories. They weren't good memories. For while she had saved him, every moment that followed was filled with pain and sorrow.

 

"Your great grandmother, what did she look like?"

 

Chloe sat back and looked at him curiously. "I have no idea. She died before I was born. And my Dad and I haven't spoken for years. I remember Mom saying once when I was little that I had her eyes though. Why do you ask?"

His heart skipped a beat and restarted at a more erratic rhythm. He frowned and closed his eyes. Steve had said Chloe's grandmother was of German decent but she'd also never been to Russia. He was so confused. He'd been planted with false memories, it was HYDRAs MO, he really couldn't be certain of a lot of things. Yet at the same time he felt like he could trust his instincts. His instincts are what stopped him from killing Steve. And those same instincts were telling him that he knew Chloe. Not because of Steve, but from before. Before Zola made him the Winter Soldier. She was his angel of mercy. His Nightingale. And for a time, he was her curse.


	8. Baby Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone helps out when their fearless leader is turned into a helpless, vulnerable 7-month-old. But Chloe's the one who suffers the most sleep deprivation since naturally, even as a baby Steve only really wants her.

The men passed out about an hour after they got back. Steve had mercifully slept most of the ride back. Until he'd woken with a colic cough and Bucky sat him up, rubbed his back, rubbed his tummy, bounced him, though nothing seemed to help.

Chloe felt like her ears were starting to bleed now from all the crying. "Okay, give him over."

He'd buried his face against her chest and after sticking his thumb in his mouth, hiccupped himself to sleep again.

Sam snorted in a fit a chuckles while Chloe glared at him.

"Steve always did go red in the face when he saw a set of great breasts." Bucky said with a smug grin.

Chloe closed her eyes and prayed for patience. "Pigs. Both of you."

She tucked the baby blanket around Steve and tried to get comfortable in her seat. Looks like she was in for cramped arms tomorrow. He was asleep when they landed so she made a nest with pillows and put him in the middle of her bed. She then got herself changed for sleep and scrubbed off all her makeup. Lois had told her that her eye makeup had smudged but she hadn't been specific about it. She had a chronic case of panda eyes. She didn't know if the guys were being kind not to comment or if they didn't care what she looked like. She found out the latter wasn't completely true when Sam saw her in the morning.

"Chl- Whoa, what happened?"

Her hair looked like she'd gotten into a fight with a weed whacker. Her skin was pale while her eyes looked sunken in and she was shuffling around, about to fall over.

"Ah where's baby Steve?"

Chloe immediately startled fully awake and was in total panic mode in a split second. She did an about face, raced up the stairs and stumbled on the second, catching her shin on the third. "Piece of sh--"

"Language," Sam cut her off.

"I'm tired. Not in the mood, Sam," she snapped darkly.

"But there are children present," he said with a cheeky grin.

Chloe just growled in response and limped her way back into the bedroom. She was relieved to see that Steve was still asleep and no, she hadn't smothered him with the blanket when she'd rolled herself out of bed to the smell of coffee.

"If I didn't want to strangle you and cry right now, I'd kiss you." As much as she hated how upbeat and immaculate he was while she felt like trash, he had brewed her coffee, and he was taking over baby Steve duty. She was so emotionally conflicted and over tired, it was a wonder she wasn’t draped all over him and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Ah not smelling like that, Mama. Did he spit up on you or is that baby poop?"

Chloe sniffed herself and really did tear up. She leaned over and checked Steve's onesie. Sure enough he'd leaked through it. There was poo seepage on the bedding and his baby clothes and her nightdress, she figured the only reason he was still sleeping was because the colic had totally wiped him out.

Sam turned them and steered her in the direction of the bathroom. "Go take care of you. I got this."

She wiped her face and shuffled slowly to her closet to get clean clothes to wear. "Why are you guys so good at this?" she whimpered pitifully.

Sam huffed a chuckle. "My cousin has six kids. Family dinners are always fun. Everyone had to lead a hand. Practice makes perfect. You look like you could use a couple more hours. I'll watch him. And I'll trade off with Snow when he decides to join the waking world." It was a running joke between them that Cap was Sleeping Beauty and Bucky was Snow White. He was the glue that held them all together so he was Kray and Chloe was Blossom, because of the Golden glowy thing, but only when she wasn’t smelling like week old compost.

"Thanks, Sam. I'll take some coffee first."

"Of course,” he said without being able to repress an eyeroll. Thankfully she didn’t notice. He wasn’t sure if she could handle any more of his teasing this morning.

How she could sleep after coffee he had no clue. He was ready to start marathons if he had one cup. He didn't drink much coffee at all so maybe it had a more potent results. For Chloe, coffee was more like flavoured water for all the stimulant properties it had. The ambrosia effect was something else. Watching her drink whatever her favorite flavor or style of the week was, felt strangely like watching porn. And with Cap standing over your shoulder, it was like living on the edge. You didn't know where to look but there was nowhere else to go.

With a rueful shake of his head, he grinned to himself. He was living dangerously in more ways than one on a daily basis. And he was relishing every second. He loved his life. Even this weirdness. Things were certainly never boring. Hoisting the bag from the floor he started rummaging for supplies. "Okay Cap, change and then laundry tub for you since the bathroom's taken. No one likes a dirty stinky butt."

::: ::: :::

How he'd picked up a cold bug, she had no idea. Oh well she sort of did. When it dawned on her that Steve was vulnerable now and hadn't had any of his shots, she'd called Emil. He'd arranged through a colleague for Steve to get immunised, and of course being a newborn for all the immunity he’d built up, surrounded by coughing patients, snotty nosed kids and a germ haven in the doctor's waiting room, even though Bucky had kept Steve sheltered against his chest, was it really such a surprise he’d gotten sick? She wished they’d insulated him better, got an after hours appointment, paid a premium, whatever. Anything would have been better than this.

All afternoon he'd been fussing and crying and he wouldn't eat or drink. Purée steamed carrots she'd made had decorated his face and clothes and she doubted even one spoon when down the hatch.

"I can just take it away."

"No."

Both of them stood up to stop her from coming any closer to where Sam bouncing Steve on his shoulder.

"Firstly, Steve wouldn't want you too. Second, you'll probably undo the shots he just had. And I think diphtheria, tetanus, whooping cough, hepatitis B, polio and Haemophilus whats it would be a lot worse than a cold. He'll be fine. He's Cap."

Bucky's face pinched a little. "Actually he's not. He's Steve. And Steve had a lot to struggle through as a kid. He had the risk of diabetes from his mom, who had to have insulin shots three times a day, and he had to give her after she got sick. He got polio at 3 and spent almost a year in hospital and he continued to have muscle problems because of it until he went through the Super Soldier Program. Steve had asthma too, which would flare up a lot when he got sick. He ended up in an oxygen tent a couple times."

Chloe started moving again and Bucky reached forward to grab her. "Chloe, you can't help him if you're out. He needs you more just looking after him. I saw what happened after you fixed me. Just trust me, we can do this the regular way."

Chloe put her hands on his wrists and tugged his hands away. At least he was good with his touch now. She'd worried for a second that she'd have to cope with a broken bone on top of all this. "I was just going out to the garage to get an oxygen tank and some other supplies. And guys, I appreciate your concerns, both of you, but if Steve's ever really in trouble, you won't be able to stop me."

Sam and Bucky shared a look after Chloe left. Somehow even at 5'5' and no more than a flyweight, they didn't doubt she was serious. Sam had never seen her fight but she hadn't made Special Agent status by looking cute.

Bucky knew just by the way she said it and the look in her eyes. It was that same look she got when Zola's goons had started sticking needles into her to get her to cooperate. She wouldn't. If there was a shade of green that spelt steely determination tempered with white hot flame, that was her eyes. He both envied and felt sorry for Steve. Because how could you deal with that kind of fierce conviction. You had to yield defeat in the face of that. But he knew he wasn't strong enough to watch her suffer either, even when it was her choice. He felt shame over what happened in the past, he'd shut down. He'd become desensitized to her torture. And when they realized they couldn't use her to force his compliance anymore, she'd disappeared. His stomach rolled and he spend the next hour in the bathroom being sick.

The more he remembered, the more anxious he got. How and why was she a part of his past. And how could she ever forgive him for leaving her behind.

The headaches he got following these memories felt like penance and he wore it like the just punishment it was. He was a coward. He couldn't talk to anyone about it. He'd tried with Steve. He even did a little digging with Chloe herself but nothing made sense. Leaning his head against the cold surface of the tub, the throbbing started to slow. He wanted answers but didn't know how to get them.

::: ::: :::

He didn't know what woke him, but he had startled awake. It was like as though something pulled him out of deep sleep. He had felt his danger sense trigger as he lay there on his back for a moment, staring at the ceiling, wondering what it was that he’d felt. Was someone in the house? He leapt out of bed, grateful that he didn’t share Steve’s usual preference of sleeping in just his underwear. If he had a choice, he’d probably sleep nude. Bucky prefered to sleep in cotton PJ bottoms. Like Steve, he ran warm but he didn't like the idea of being caught off guard. He wanted to always be ready to fight and flee.

The sound of running water caught his attention and he wondered why someone was taking a shower at 1 A.M.

He soundlessly went to the bathroom door and knocked to no answer. Trying the knob he found it unlocked so he pushed it open. There on the floor, wedged between the wall and the cupboard was Chloe. Baby Steve had a oxygen mask on his face which meant sometime during the night he must have really been struggling to breathe. When he'd opened the door, he'd let out enough steam that he could see them through the fog.

She had the baby bracketed between her arms and they were both passed out.

The oxygen release was on low and it was as a good thing the cabin had a continuous hot water system of the steam would have cut out by now. He reached through the curtain and shut off the water.

He wrapped Steve up and set the baby on a pile of towels on the floor. His breathing sounded better and his color was much better too. He turned off the release valve on the tank and took off the mask. Then he hoisted Chloe off the floor and carried her to bed. Through his jostling and tucking her in, she barely even stirred. He was a little concerned about her going to sleep in damp clothes but didn't dare try to change her. She’d probably freak out and smack him silly. So he added another blanket and pulled it up to her ears to ward off any possible chill.

Then he went back to Steve and picked up the baby to carry him back to the room they'd been sharing. He shook his head at the sleeping child. His friend really was an idiot. He was still sharing this room instead of sleeping with his wife. The dude was nuts. He was loyal, considerate and sensitive to everyone else around him, but seriously the other only person or possibly two people suffering sharing living space with a couple as much in love as those two - he didn't know if Chloe was enjoying not having to sleep with a mattress hog like Steve - were the couple themselves. He made a mental note to kick Steve out when he got big again.

He put a wool blanket for insulation and padding over his metal arm and propped Steve in the curve of his elbow. He put a pillow under his arm to remind himself not to move and arranged the blankets over them both so they were comfortable. He kept his fingers on Steve's stomach so he could feel the rise and fall of his stomach. He didn't want him to have another attack without him noticing during the night.

::: ::: :::

Chloe fell asleep everywhere. No amount of coffee could keep her going. The second Steve was safe in the arms of someone else, she would literally almost drop on the spot. Bucky had found her slumped on the floor over the half folded laundry pile, she had tried to finish. Sam had found her once with her hands covered in cookie dough, the shape of a plastic cutout pressed into her cheek from where she'd passed out on the kitchen benchtop. That one had throbbed like hell when blood start moving again. She had expected everything to fall into disarray with everyone having to incorporate suddenly caring for an infant, but remarkably and thankful, it hadn’t.

Steve was a good delegator and had them all keeping things orderly, everyone pulling their weight that even while he was out of commission, the cabin was kept tidy, the laundry and dishes got done and everyone was still being fed. They all helped out, but Chloe having the least amount of sleep, Steve preferring her company the most, especially when he wanted to sleep, was flagging the worst. And she didn't have Super-Serum or Sam's ability to always seem perky, and since her faithful go to wasn't saving her in the mornings, she was a wreck.

She passed out on the couch. They'd stopped using the fireplace because Steve could crawl and they didn't want him accidentally hurt by getting too close, or if any embers managed to escape and burn him. He could crawl and he while he was awake, he happily moved around exploring for hours. They'd hidden the sharps and breakables and blocked off the stairs with boxes. He eagerly cleared out the kitchen and banged spoons on the floor and doors making music. And the time he'd started making hats out of plastic containers and a metal colander, Sam had recorded for posterity. Or maybe blackmail. Chloe warned him that if she ever caught it circulating anywhere on line, Sam wouldn't live to regret it.

In her unconscious, semi-aware state, she felt a heaviness on her back. She thought that maybe Steve had decided to cuddle up to her again and didn’t realize that his mass wasn’t all that comfortable, or light to support. She felt like she was suffocating. With a half effort, she swatted out her arm. “Move,” she mumbled sleepily. “Can’t breathe. Off.”

She heard a snicker, and a snort, she wrinkled her nose in annoyance but kept her eyes firmly closed. She wasn’t ready to get up yet. She was warm, comfortable and she was pretty sure the guys could fend for themselves for a couple more hours without killing each other or blowing anything up. Steve wasn’t getting the message, and her chest was starting to ache. She was breathing in small gasps now. What did he do, put his head and his arms on her back? Fall asleep sideways? Even for a restless sleeper like Steve, that position would be a new one.

Then some distant corner of her brain registered that Steve wasn’t her Steve right now. And that she’d collapsed on the couch while baby Steve had been playing with the pasta container and an assortment of silicone and wooden kitchen utensils to make noise with. She’d left him alone!

Chloe flinched awake, unable to move when she realized there really was a weight on her back and it wasn’t big enough to be a full grown person. She angled her head and saw a mop of pale blonde hair between her shoulder blades.

“Do you realize that he climbed up there and fell asleep on you?” Sam asked with a snort.

Chloe glared at him. Granted Steve was closer to the back of the couch and not in any immediate danger of falling but she’d been so out of it, that he could have fallen and seriously hurt himself and she wouldn’t have known till after the fact. “Help,” she snapped at him, putting one arm behind her back to hold his little back, while Sam actually came to do something useful.

“He’s fine, Chloe. Don’t sweat. And look, I have a totally ovary exploding picture right here. I think even Widow will melt at this one.”

“You’ve been sending pictures to them?”

“What? Hill called a couple times while you were snoring. I texted back and sent a couple pictures. She said send more, so I did. She’s probably showing them to the old gang since some of them decided to stick around. What?”

Chloe buried her face in the pillows. “Steve’s going to kill you and I won’t stop him.”

Sam put his phone in his back pocket. “They’re not bad. There’s no nudie pictures. They’re cute,” he said defensively.

“I like the one where you got him that USO Tour dancer’s outfit.”

Chloe shifted lightening fast and set Steve behind her on the couch while she sat up. He stay asleep, mercifully and she glared at Sam. “You dressed him up in a dress!”

Sam paled. “I saw it on Ebay. I wasn’t going to actually dress him in it. He did that,” he said jabbing his finger at Bucky.

Bucky smirked. “If he wants to duke it out later, I’d be happy to go a few rounds.”

Chloe put her face in her hands and buried her fingers in her hair. These past few weeks had been the longest of her life. Zee had gotten back last week and after being verbally eviscerated from a directions, she swore she’d work on a counter agent and get it to them ASAP. “Come on guys. He’s at our mercy, okay. I know no one signed up for this, but please. This is Steve. No more pranks till he can defend himself and no more picture sharing. That USO one better not have circulated outside this house.”

“No, ma’am,” Sam said quickly.

Chloe looked up and glared at him pointedly.

“Sorry, Mama Bear.”

“Bring me coffee, and I’ll forgive you,” she said with a groan. Her back was aching now to go along with her sore arms. “Can you guys handle things? I’m going for a swim.”

::: ::: :::

Steve blinked up from the bed and had the oddest feeling he was being watched. He turned to see Bucky, Sam and a lady dressed in a very provocative magician’s costume standing around the end of the bed.

It was only as he moved that he realized he wasn’t wearing clothes but he had the oddest sensation of lying on something soft and rough. It kind of felt a little like those sanitary pads of his wife’s that he would never confess to inspecting once. He’d bought the brand she preferred to use a bunch of times but he’d never opened a packet. Well there was the once, just to see what they actually felt like. If they were more comfortable than the cotton ones made out of toweling material his mother had used.

What he found he was lying on, wasn’t a pad. It was a diaper. Thankfully not a soiled one. And why was he naked?

“What do you remember?”

Steve scratched his ear. “We were at Wayne’s party, and I drank one of his gifts. Well some of it. Some exotic mountain water or something. Why? Was it drugged? Why are you all looking like that and where’s Chloe?”

“He doesn’t remember anything?”

“Well do you remember being a baby?” Zatanna asked with her hands on her hips, arching one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Sam.

Chloe walked into the room and froze at the sight of Steve sitting up on her bed. She was in the middle of towel drying her hair and still dressed in her modest tankini, but she didn’t miss the way his eyes tracked over her body from her head to her toes.

“How do you feel?” she asked slowly.

“Like an idiot, you always look fantastic and I should tell you that, instead of being an sensitive jerk.”

Chloe threw the towel at Bucky and dove at Steve, climbing him like a beloved tree. She grabbed his face and kissed him like she’d been dying to do for days. She missed him madly and as her lips brushed over that full bottom lip of his, she sunk her teeth into it and closed her eyes relishing the taste and feel of him. His warm hands found the edge of her top and caressed the chilly skin of her waist.

He looked around her shoulder and angled his head to the door. “Out,” he ordered, only tearing his lips away long enough to tell their audience to scat.

Bucky smirked and dutifully headed for the door.

“But he doesn’t remember anything, will there be any side effects? He was just in diapers,” Sam protested. Zatanna ignored him and walked the man out herself, closing the door behind them.

Steve slid his hands fully under her damp swimsuit and found her breasts. Her nipples were hard and she groaned, rubbing up against his crotch when he palmed her and circled his thumbs over the stiff peaks. Pulling one strap down, he broke away from her kisses and he leaned forward so he could pull one rosy bud into his mouth. Chloe cried out when his hot tongue swept over her nipple. She cradled his head to her chest and held him there.

He did the same thing to her other breast, until she was unable to stand anymore of his foreplay and she pushed him to down. Getting up quickly, she shed her top and boy short bottoms. She swept all the torn baby clothing, and the covers off the bed and straddled her gloriously naked, fully aroused husband.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears from the overwhelming relief and joy she felt to see him again.

Steve could feel everything she was feeling, and it made him ache inside. He asked her once, to let go when they were alone in bed together. The sex as a result had been completely mind-blowing. The first round had set him all the way back to their wedding night where he’d barely lasted a couple minutes. All the feelings were heightened and shared. She was feeding his emotions and she had felt his, it had gone back and forth, building in intensity until just the simple act of breathing had turned into something of harmony and their heartbeats had thundered as one. That night had been magical but afterward the emotional fatigue had wiped them out completely for nearly a day. They’d both gone around in a daze barely able to function. So they hadn’t tried it again to that degree. Right now though, he wanted it all. She seemed to need it too. She wasn’t even trying to hold back.

As she sunk down on him, he felt her feeling of completion along with his and struggled to breathe through the threatening release. For the next ten minutes he swore, begged silently for mercy, thrashed and fought against the urge to cum. Her body milking his, surrounding him with her wet heat, her perfect curves on full display as rode him unashamedly, every feeling of love and desire she sent his way made him pant faster and clench his teeth harder, trying to reign in his control. Feeling her flutter and clench around him a second time, he gave in. He grabbed her hips and thrust up, pumping into her with a loud groan of pleasure and pain. He opened his eyes when he felt her collapse forward against his chest. He put his arms around her and held her tightly with one hand spanning the small of her back, the other trailing over the damp skin of her shoulder blades. He kissed her forehead where he could reach, feeling her heavy breathing against his shoulder. She bit him lightly and smiled against his skin. She seemed to enjoy trying to mark him, and he enjoyed letting her.

“Should I ask what happened?” he asked, his voice still deep and husky from the result of their intense lovemaking.

Chloe shook her head. “Easier if we show you first. But later,” she said breathily. “I just want to keep you here for awhile. Just us.”

Steve had no problem with that. None at all.

::: ::: :::

Chloe patted his hand in empathy and silent support as he was sure he’d turned every shade of red imaginable while he scrolled through the many photos everyone had uploaded to the laptop. While he couldn’t deny that he was a cute kid, the fact that his friends and his wife, had had to look after him; wash him, feed him, changed him. He gulped and wondered if he could ever returned to a normal complexion and look them in the eye without embarrassment.

"I have no memory of it, how's it even possible? De-aged?" It boggled his mind and his expression showed his disbelief.

"As impossible as you growing an extra 8 inches, bulking out and curing every illness you ever had?" Bucky said folding his arms over his chest with a smug expression. He was enjoying being the one who could roll with it and didn't have the feeling of floundering in the dark for once.

"That was science,” Steve said wiping both his hands over his face, trying to scrub away the heat in his skin. Chloe’s touch would probably work better. His hands were always too warm. He picked up her hands and put them to his cheeks. He might look a little ridiculous, but considering what they’d already seen, this wouldn’t be strange at all. “Wayne said this was some sort of magic potion, a well intended prank gift from a magician friend."

"Trust Bruce to over simplify something Zatanna put a lot of thought, research and money into. Great minds say that magic is just science we don't understand yet," Chloe said patting Steve's shoulder. "Her tonic actually works a little too well. You took a massive overdose. It works by dialing back the body clock, one drop at a time. A very thoughtful gift for someone who gets beat black and blue every other night. For course, Mr. I Don't Trust Anyone, is having it thoroughly analyzed before he'll even consider touching it. He wanted a sample of your blood but I told him that was a definitive and resounding no."

“I don’t know what to say,” he said humbly, his voice suspiciously gruff. He held Chloe’s hands between his and brought them to his chest. He looked at each one of them pointedly. “Thank you. From what I remember as a kid, it couldn’t have been easy. So thank you.”

Bucky nodded with a look that said, he’d do it all again in a heartbeat. Chloe kissed his cheek. And Sam folded his arms and grinned.

“It’s what friends do, brother.”

Steve gave him a shy smile and let out a long breath. He was beginning to see that. He had few friends in his childhood, but he knew without a doubt that every single person in this room were more than his friends. They were family.


	9. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The price of freedom is always high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Batman: Arkham Knight video game.
> 
> References and speculation for Captain America: Civil War

"Why does this always happen when I drive?" Sam yelled above the scraping and pounding on the roof.

Bucky was busy getting his rifle together from the case on the floor.

Chloe popped the glove compartment and grabbed out her pair of Desert Eagle 0.50s They had been a birthday splurge to herself a couple years ago. They weren't as versatile as her standard issue SIG but they packed more punch and right now, they needed the extra firepower. She tossed one to Sam. "Make them count."

"Wait, where are you going?" he cried frantically when she started climbing out the window.

Sitting on the window frame and holding the mobility aid on the inside of the car, Chloe emptied every round she could into John Corben, a.k.a Metallo who was fighting Steve on the roof of the van.

**An hour earlier**

Chloe startled awake then one of the parameter alarms went off. What follow only seconds later was loud crash and the sounds of fighting. And what sounded like bodies falling down the stairs.

Steve was up like a shot and flew out of the room. She was a little more reserved in her response and put her bracelet on and grabbed her gun from the bedside drawer, before following him.

She shook her head when she also noticed the neat pile of clothing on the trunk at the end of the bed. Stuffing a gray piece of cloth in the top of her camisole, she carefully made her way to the corridor, making sure to keep out of the window frames.

There was furniture broken and pictures askew all along the passage and there was a fist size hole in the wall. She carefully avoided the broken fifth step on her way down.

Checking the computer to see which alarms were tripped and the recording for the last few minutes, she quickly deduced the culprit for the alarm and switched on the lights.

Sure enough, the man was smirking and sitting on her kitchen counter, eating the choc chip cookies while chaos and destruction tore apart the cabin living room.

Bucky froze when he realized who it was he was trying to fight off and who he'd been attacking. Sam was in near fetal position, cowering behind a large sofa cushion, and Steve had Bucky in a headlock and was red in the face from trying to dodge his metal fist while trying to keep him off Sam.

Now that she'd shut off the wailing alarm and turned on the lights, Bucky seemed to understand exactly what was going on. He slumped in embarrassment and tapped Steve's arm. Steve let go and Chloe threw him his underwear.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly.

Chloe smirked and shook her head. She was never going to break his habit and honestly, if he didn't care then neither did she. If they were cohabiting with other women it would be a different story.

"You want to explain to me why you didn't call and you thought it would be a good idea to spring a surprise visit on a group of amped super-soldiers?" Chloe demanded, planting one hand on her hip, not relinquishing her firearm just yet.

"Kara's missing, Supes is getting his ass beat all over Metropolis and Scarecrow decided to put a team together to take down Bats. We need Watchtower."

Chloe set her gun down and remotely logged into her home-base system. "What assets do we have in the field?"

"Bats has his team trying to round up this new guy, calling himself Arkham Knight whose leading a small army and has mad artillery and tech. He's Scarecrow's muscle. Firefly's lighting up the city and Harley's leading Joker's thugs and creating the usual anarchy. Riddler's up to his murderous games. I'd say another typical day in Gotham, if the Mayor hadn't ordered an evacuation due to a possible city-wide biochemical outbreak. Wonder Woman and our man, Trevor are running down leads on Kara."

"Where's MM and Lantern?" Chloe asked quickly, accessing satellite tracking for the JL comms.

"Lantern's off world and MM under thumb in D.C. hoping to win over seats. Lost cause if you ask me, but he's trying anyway."

Chloe then found a link up that gave her an overview of Metropolis. Part of the map was already red. It mean that the city was burning.

"We have to split up. They'll need the numbers. Drop Bucky and Steve in Gotham. I'll take Sam to Metropolis.

"Are you sure? Toyman, Metallo and some dude that looks like a meaner, shaggier Supes, are tearing the place up. I think Bats is okay with Nightwing and Robin. He's got his very own Intel. support too."

Chloe rolled her eyes. She wanted Steve somewhere where media coverage was unlikely to be out in force. Steve and Bucky were off grid. But she also knew they wouldn't sit out if she was going into the field. One look at Steve's face told her he liked her plan even less than Impulse did. Batman was unlikely to appreciate the help or be cooperative. He'd more than likely yell at her to get her guys out of his way. "Fine, we all hit Metropolis. Everyone gear up. Steve, you'll need your camo. cover for the shield and there's stealth body armor in the garage. We've got five minutes."

Bucky glanced at Steve. Listening to Chloe give orders was a first for him. He was used to her asking him for help. Or giving him lists, but she was asking him to join a mission. No she was ordering him on a mission.

"You don't have to come, Buck. But I go where she goes, whether she wants me there or not. The last time she went off on her own, I got her back looking like she'd been hit for a six and then stomped on a few times for good measure."

"I follow my friends," Bucky said firmly. "Show me what you guys have got in the way of fire power."

Chloe smiled slowly. "We're house guests of a guy who has all the coolest toys. I'm sure you'll find something that fits your taste."

**Now**

Chloe's hits toppled Metallo off the roof of the van. It wasn't going to keep him down but it would give them enough time to park at least. And the van was no longer in danger of being peeled open like a sardine can.

Impulse had run them to the JL HQ in Metropolis where she'd set up in the mobile operations van. She brought up surveillance for the city and overlayed it with thermal imaging. She directed Impulse to putting out fires and she had been in the process of directing Sam to the path where Toyman was lining up his next target in his Iron Giant. His approach would take him to Metropolis General Hospital. They hoped to intercept him first. Metallo had decided he'd gotten tired of trying to wait for his shot at Superman, and started targeting fire trucks instead. Steve absorbed one of his attacks with his shield and had drawn the cyborg's attention to them. Now the fight was on.

Steve took a running leap off the van to hitch a ride on a passing fire truck headed back in the direction Metallo had fallen.

"Beauty, remember that he's not human. His power core is in his chest, disengage that and he's out," she reminded him. They'd done a speedy brief on their targets while loading up the van but she felt the need to remind Steve that he couldn't hesitate or hold back. John wouldn't, and he didn't need any recovery time like a human would.

"That's the codenames you're going with?" he asked sounding a little winded and annoyed.

"These lines aren't unhackable. It's Beauty, Snow, Blossom and Kray. Keep that ass out of any fires. Call out if you need anything."

It was an an hour later. The major danger was over and all the fires were contained. Sam was still nursing a tender shoulder, that Chloe had reset for him when they discovered Bucky had dislocated it in their blind tussle earlier, and he'd since aggravated it more with his one-handed defensive driving when the not-Superman had tried to laser cut through them.

The city was safe. Metallo was disabled and awaiting a secure pickup from a S.H.I.E.L.D team. Bucky had managed to pick himself an ideal vantage point and had hit Bad Supes with a greenK bullet. Clark had no trouble running his double to the Fortress for treatment and secure holding once he was weakened.

Steve and Impulse had made quick work of cutting the Iron Giant down to size with the other targets off the field. With all the major threats neutralized Chloe rounded everyone up and got them out before the media could swarm them. Superman and Impulse could handle clean up duty.

It was only when she turned on the news later that she saw how devastating things in Gotham had become and after failing to get in touch with any of Bruce's team she almost called in a Super-lift, since all transport routes to the city had been blockaded for safety.

By morning every news station had broadcasted that Bruce Wayne was the Batman, followed by reports of his death in an explosion that had reduced Wayne Manor to rubble. She knew Bruce. He would have planned that. To protect anyone connected to him from reprisal. It didn't make it hurt any less that he'd been forced to do it. She felt sick to her stomach that he hadn't had help. Not really. The League could have saved the city and prevented things from getting so far out of hand. Yet, Bruce had always been extremely testy about letting any more masks in his city.

Steve didn't say anything as he saw the coverage. He drew her back against his chest and folded his warm comforting arms around her.

She switched off the news and kissed the part of his face she could reach when she turned her head, and hugged his arms under hers.

"Will he make contact?"

Chloe shook her head. "The world thinks he's dead. If he makes contact at all, it won't be for a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if somebody sights a bat first. Whether it's him or not, we might never know. Something I know for sure though is that he is alive. And wherever he goes, he won't stand for injustice. Cowl or no cowl, Batman won't ever stop."

She had expected it for awhile now. So when Clark had called her to say that Superman had been served to appear for a congressional preliminary hearing, it was a given that she would go with him.

Although the boys were surprised to see her so sharply clothed one morning, Steve wasn't.

"I know you're a hot mama, but damn, girl can you work a dress." Sam gave her an appraisal and a nod of approval.

Chloe gave him a bright smile and struck a pose in her cream, floral print pencil dress, teamed with a thin green belt around her waist. Her four-inch green stilettos completed her look and her hair was styled in soft waves around her shoulders, instead of her usual tight braid that she usually wore for practicality. "Think I'll win them over, looking like this?"

Sam snorted. "The men maybe," he said with a wink.

"You'll come back?" Steve had the most distressed expression on his face and it didn't matter how many times she smoothed it out, the furrow returned.

Chloe nodded and cupped his jaw. "It's only a worst case. I'm praying it's not as bad as the media are making out but we both know this can go either way. If I call you on your burn, you know you'll have to pack up and leave. If I can, I'll try to meet up with you when the heat dies down. In the meantime, don't be reckless and keep the guys safe." She kissed him lingeringly and smiled widely when he had her lipstick all over his mouth.

The look on Sam's face and Bucky's cautious expression told her that her ride had arrived. She quickly went to kiss both Sam and Bucky on the cheek.

To Bucky, she said, "Try not to let him do anything stupid, okay?" Bucky nodded, his eyes suspiciously bright. He held her upper arm when she drew away from pecking him on the cheek and held her a second longer than he needed to for her to find her footing from leaning up. He had this irrational fear that he wouldn't see her again. It was old ghosts haunting him. He hadn't been able to save her once, in his past. It felt like fate was taking her away from them again. His heart pained and thumping too loudly he reluctantly let her go.

"Hey now," Steve protested.

Sam grunted thinking he was just dead weight in comparison to their powers and highly-skilled company. Chloe squeezed his shoulder. "You have the toughest job," she teased. "You get to keep a couple guys nearing their centennial out of trouble. They still haven't figured out city parking yet or proper tip rates and don't get me started on the 4-way stop signs..."

"Chloe," Steve said with a warning tone, but his eyes betrayed his fond amusement.

She grabbed him for another quick but thorough kiss before she looped her arm through the elbow of her caped best friend. "I'm ready."

Steve was in a sullen mood when Chloe left and in a bid to get him out of his slump, Sam thought the best idea would be to get him out of his head and talking about Chloe rather than moping over her absence.

"So, I've seen her call display a couple of times and I know Hill's the TNT. Impulse is a tulip, the why escapes me, he's a redhead and not delicate, pink or pretty. I've asked her what I am, and she said hot chocolate. I think her cousin is an Ace. What are you?"

Steve gave him a slow smirk. "I used to be a Dorito chip."

Sam raised an eyebrow and turned quickly to Bucky who let out a short bark and then couldn't help himself, he kept on chuckling till it worked up to a full bellied laugh.

"Oh she's precious. Dorito. Ha!"

Steve tried to look affronted but hearing Bucky laugh made him grin and soon he joined him, laughing quietly. "Yeah, she said it's because I had the shoulder waist ratio of a Dorito chip. Apparently it's a thing most serious bodybuilders suffer from."

Sam pulled a face. "Yeah, suffering...wait you said used to be?"

Steve winked at him and stretched out back against the couch. "That secret will never leave my lips." He was quite proud of his new Caller ID and he wasn't going to share.

Bucky leaned forward and gave Steve a probing look. "Fine, but you got to give us the rest. Who's Ham and Cheese, the red Stiletto, an Oreo, the Sunglasses, those are a couple I could see before she caught me scrolling."

Steve gave him a disapproving frown. "Chloe keeps her secrets for a reason. I'll only give you one. Ham and cheese is Superman."

"Really!" Sam asked, his eyes wide. He noticed that the two seemed to have a unique relationship from the brief interactions he'd witnessed for himself. The man was larger than life and even he found him intimidating. That steely composure and all that power, yet Chloe approached him and talked to him like he was just an ordinary guy. He got that she worked with all sorts of powered people but everyone had a small case of fan flailing for Superman. And what had he done to deserve such a mundane code image.

"Superman liked to bring her lunch when she was working long shifts. He'd always bring a ham and cheese sandwich. It must have been his favorite because it certainly isn't Chloe's. He's famed to have a photographic memory but he can't remember that. So the code name stuck."

"What is her favorite sandwich?" Bucky asked out of curiosity.

"TLC with garlic aioli. And that's turkey not tomato."

Bucky smirked widely at his best friend. He was so whipped and from the looks of him, he didn't care in the slightest.

About 80 years ago, the date he'd found for Steve for homecoming feigned the flu so she wouldn't have to accompany him to the Graduation Dance. The guy who never had a proper date, had never gone dancing, and before the Serum had never been kissed was married to a kind, beautiful, intelligent woman. If that wasn't proof that God existed, his release from HYDRA and this chance at redemption was more than enough proof for him.

But in that brief moment of peaceful reflection, he shouldn't have forgotten the other half of the story. While God existed, and His message was love and forgiveness, compassion and grace. So did evil, and it prowled like a lion waiting to devour prey at every opportunity, desiring destruction and suffering. The weak in spirit would undoubtedly fall.

::: ::: :::

Superman had touched them down several miles away from the Congressional Building. She caught a taxi and fixed her hair and her lipstick on the ride over. Although they had talked through all the possible questions and accusations the Senate committee might take, it hadn't really prepared her for their hostility or the feeling of superiority and distrust. Chloe had never felt more alien or unwanted in her life than in front of that panel and their audience. She didn't know how Martha had survived working with these people so long. She was intensely grateful she'd never had the desire to work in politics. The vast majority of the political  to have no grasp of everyday struggles or how to even care for another human being. She wondered if they would even stop for their own flesh and blood if it turned out they even had trace of abnormal in them.

"You're an Inhuman?" the Secretary of Defense asked pointedly.

"No the class Inhuman in the S.H.I.E.L.D Index refers to individuals evolved through very specific ancestry which carry distinct genetic markers of we now know to be Kree in origin. If you're asking me to declare myself before the congressional committee for the Anti-Vigilante and Superhuman Registration Act then I will tell you that my Indexing is correct. I am a mutant and I carry the X gene that is present in all mutated humans whether they exhibit any powers or not. But that is what I am, ladies and gentlemen. Who I am, is what I do. I am defined by my service and my duty of protection and care for the honest, hardworking and good people of this country. A task I began for years, long before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.," Chloe said with her head held high as she stood next to Superman at the accused table.

Minutes earlier the Committee had unanimously requested (demanded) that Superman surrender to the military along with his doppelgänger, or openly declare himself an enemy of the State. In which case, they would go after him hard and anyone assisting him would be considered a traitor to the country too. Chloe hoped that her previous dealings with the powers on Capitol hill as an intermediary, U.N. Ambassador and Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D would help negotiate a less dramatic call. It wasn't going as she'd hoped. They seemed more than keen to have all powered individuals in figurative and literal chains.

"Yes, your relationship with the superpowered and other masked individuals is well documented. Which only makes us more wary. Do you realize how this looks, Ms. Sullivan? Or should we call you Mrs. Rogers? Some would say you strategically positioned yourself to gather power and acquire an ideal figurehead to rally your cause." Senator Cobal had served in Vietnam and his grandfather was a WWII vet, you could tell she had hit a sore spot there supposedly using her wiles to seduce the Captain.

Chloe wasn't surprised that someone had finally unearthed their records. It was only a matter of time. "And what cause is that?"

"That your heroes dominate the world, and become a law unto themselves in which no government or agency could ever hope to oppose," the Secretary said plainly.

"With all due respect, Madam Secretary, Ms. Sullivan..."

"So you, Superman, don't acknowledge the fact that she is the spouse of Captain America? This lends more weight to the suggestion that he is just an absentee figurehead for the public opposition to rally behind. Where is Captain Steven Rogers?"

Chloe had been fighting to block out the waves of hostility, fear and hate toward her and Clark from the moment they set foot through the doors. That they dared to cheapen her relationship with Steve to some sick power play was the straw that broke the camel's back. She visibly shook with the effort it took to contain her anger from washing them away with its burning force. She saw Clark inch closer to her out of the corner of her eye. She noticed him raise his hand slightly in a move probably to offer her comfort. The show of familial contact would only solidify their preconceived notion of her loyalty to Superman over the interest of serving her country and the oath's she took when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. She turned her head slightly and dropped her hand to her side to dissuade him.

"We can play word games, or you can say what it is you really wanted to achieve with this hearing today."

"You are no longer the appointed liaison for the Justice League members and you are hereby requested to surrender all data, methods of communication and paper records to our top defence contractor, Norman Osborn of Oscorp, who has assembled the US spearheaded New Avengers. Their first task will be to apprehend and detain for prosecution, any and all individuals acting without legal authority. Starting with Batman's costumed allies in Gotham and the web slinging vigilante calling himself Spiderman."

Chloe collected her handbag and turned her head to Clark but kept her eyes downcast. "Boyscout, they're already exiling you," she whispered. "Might as well give me a head start."

Clark scooped her up and in the next breath they were inside her New York apartment. In a matter of seconds he had all the valuables and personal belongings boxed up. She didn't bother with the furniture or the kitchen items. Those thing were bulky, heavy and not irreplaceable.

"Put it all in that old storage unit, I leased under my mom's name in Metropolis. It's on Wiesten Rd, Garage 417. And thank, you Clark," she said hugging him tightly.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, his voice thick with worry. He was fast and bulletproof. Chloe might be able to heal herself and others, but she was far from invulnerable. He also had an alter-ego he could still hide behind. His tiny blonde best friend wasn't so lucky.

Chloe blinked back a sudden threat of tears. "I'll have to go dark for awhile. Won't be the first time. Tell Lois not to worry, okay. I know that's probably like trying to reason with a raging bull but try. The General won't be easy to deal with and she shouldn't make it harder on herself. Tell her I'll write."

::: ::: :::

When it rained trouble, it poured. Sam warned Steve that attending his old flame's funeral was a bad idea but the bullheaded idiot wouldn't be deterred and in Chloe's absence and ongoing radio silence after that first and last thirty second call in weeks, he'd been near insufferable to live with.

So here they were back in New York, against every self preservation instinct and rational thought. Sam was going incognito keeping an eye out from a distance for trouble. Luckily the gathering was private and the media hadn't caught wind of it. At least they hadn't, until someone noticed that Cap had shown up.

He was ambushed by a TV news crew and journalists before he could even get to the taxi that would take him to the burial site.

"Is it true that you're married to a mutant?"

"Where have you been? Were you in hiding or have the League been keep at their headquarters until now?"

"Are you the silent force behind the Anti-Registration movement?"

"Agent Carter was a founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. What do you think she would have thought of your continued defiance to cooperate with the government's new legislation?"

Steve froze, his hand on the open door. Sam face palmed briefly before letting out a long breath. He could lip read and he had no trouble understanding body language. Steve had been ready to let fists fly the moment _mutant_ had left that TV journalist's mouth.

"My wife and I have served our country, we live by a code of morals and beliefs that grants respect to every human being. We understand better than most that the price of freedom is high. When anyone with power, abuses that position you can guarantee that we'll be there, standing between them and the ones they want to oppress. This law stripped away our civil liberties. I won't be their propaganda boy. I'm not on anyone's side, but I won't stand for bullying of any kind. I never have and I never will."

Bucky waited until everyone left the cemetery to pay his final respects to an old ally. He and Peggy had never been anything resembling friends. He found her brash and dismissive of him. It was only their mutual care and concern for Steve that had them even attempting conversation.

"I don't doubt that you loved him. And you were a strong, honorable woman. But I'm glad he went down in that plane and you never married. You never bothered to look for me, none of them did, and in time if he had been with you, Steve would have forgotten about me too. He's happy now, and I'm free. So I guess, I wanted to say... I used to be angry. Angry that you all survived the war and I didn't. But I'm not angry anymore."

He swallowed thickly and turned his face to the sky. She was still saving them. Sacrificing herself. The sun was warm on his skin but inside he felt cold. He wondered if she was safe, wherever she was. He wondered how long she would have to stay gone. Steve wasn't the only one suffering in her absence. They all were. The days were longer without her bubbly conversation, her positive, infectious vibe and her warm smile. The nights were worse. He'd started having nightmares again and she wasn't around to safely bring him out of them. Steve had a bruise on his chest to attest to that. Sam knew better than to even attempt to help there.

They wouldn't see her again until the city went to hell in a handbasket.

Steve turned himself in after a protest in the middle of Time Square turned violent. A citywide power outage caused by a cyber-villain that lasted three-days, had pushed the public unrest to breaking point. The New Avengers were nothing more than thugs with powers instead of guns and when innocent people started getting hurt, Steve donned the suit and put himself between the worst of the fighting. In a bid to get them all to stand down.

It was then that some trigger happy S.H.I.E.L.D yahoo had taken a shot, whether they were aiming at Steve or the machete waving rioter, Bucky didn't know. He only knew that the Spidey kid swooped in at the last second and took the hit.

Cap picked him up like he weighed no more than a child. The rioting stopped, people scattered while others dropped their pickets, broken bottles, umbrellas whatever they'd been waving around and surrendered. Spider-Man was loved by the public almost as much as Cap had been in his day. He never had any defense bar his wit and his webs. And anyone who'd seen him or heard him talk knew he was just a kid playing dress up, trying to make the city safer.

Iron Man flew in and raised his mask. “I’ll take him, Cap.”

Steve was reluctant in surrendering his wounded protector. “Why did you do it, son?” he asked the young hero.

“When I grow up, I want to be just like you, Cap.”

Steve’s throat closed over and he struggled to get his words out. “You don’t need to aspire to be anyone but yourself. You’ve got heart and integrity. The earmarks of a great man. Don’t you let him die, Stark.”

Tony gave him a somber look. “He’ll get the best care. This has to end, Cap,” he added sadly.

Steve grit his teeth and nodded. “It will.”

He put in a call to Commander Hill, and surrendered to S.H.I.E.L.D. The courts planned to charge him for disturbance of the peace, and labelled him a threat to national security. Word was they planned to keep him in custody until it could be determined whether he would cooperate with their chain of command. So far, they were still unaware that the Winter Soldier was a free agent.

Sharon Carter had been recruited back to S.H.I.E.L.D from the CIA. She and Phil Coulson, along with a handpicked team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents were Cap’s escort to his preliminary hearing at the Supreme Court.

He was in handcuffs and Phil kept apologizing profusely over the fact that the court wanted him in his Star and Stripes uniform. Apparently being led in handcuffs wasn’t a thought provoking enough deterrent for the opposers. They wanted to drive home the point that no one was above the law. Superman had disappeared, Batman was dead, Green Arrow hadn’t made an appearance in months, and no one could catch Impulse and he was too well liked and law abiding for them to target. Wonder Woman had diplomatic status and she was co-operating with the new legislation so far, she had joined the Department of Metahuman Affairs in an official capacity. Green Lantern had intergalactic police status. No one was dumb enough to invite trouble from an alien law enforcement legion.

Sam had been keeping an eye on the motorcade from the moment it left the Triskelion gates. He kept his distance in his nondescript sedan. Bucky had set up shop on a rooftop opposite the courthouse. Like Hawkeye, he liked high vantage points and scoped the surrounding area for any suspicious activity.

He was loving Mr. Wayne's long range rifle. Bruce Wayne had professed to abhor guns of any kind, but apparently his father had been something of a hunting enthusiast and he had kept a pristine L42 Enfield at the cabin. Holding it in his hands was like taking him back to the first time he’d held one after getting off the boat when traveling to the Midlands of England with the 107th, and he had joined the war effort in Europe. The second he’d touched that smooth wood finish his muscle memory filled in all the blanks in his visual memory and he let instinct take over. He had it disassembled and cleaned in less than two minutes. It hadn't parted his company since. It was never more than a few feet away.

Bucky saw the motorcade pulling up and he watched Sam's car take a side street. A few seconds later his occasionally-winged friend was strolling down the street to the park opposite the courthouse. As he swept his scope back over the rooftops and windows for another check, a curtain billowing in the breeze caught his eye. He switched to his ultra-spectrum binoculars for a better look and caught the tell-tale infrared beam and the matt black end of a long-range, high-calibre sniper rifle. He radioed Sam.

"Call Hill, get her to acknowledge ASAP of it's her people in the building on the East side. Fifth floor, second window from the Main Street corner. Sam, I need confirmation now."

Sam had told Maria that he would be tailing Cap. And she promised she would keep her line open for him.

It took painfully long seconds for Sam to radio him back. "Maria says they're not S.H.I.E.L.D. She has a unit on route to check."

"No time. They're already tracking. They’ve got Steve on the move now." He adjusted for wind and new trajectory, and he took his shot.

But the delay while waiting for confirmation had meant that the shooter had his target primed. A few feet away from the van, Steve went down between Phil and Sharon. Bucky couldn't tell from his position if it had been a kill shot or if he'd managed to throw the shooter off his aim.

"Sam, confirm, damn it!" Bucky shouted.

Sam was already running across the street, his gun out. "I don't know. Coulson?" he shouted over the sudden chaos that Cap’s shooting had created.

"Get him back in the van. Carter, stand down. Don't make me shoot you," Phil roared.

Sam watched agents tackle Agent Carter to the ground and Phil bent over a blooded Cap. He was confused. Who was the shooter? Bucky had his scope trained on a sniper, and why was Sharon’s gun aimed at Steve?

Steve had two neatly grouped shots to his chest, at close range judging from the powder burns. The rapidly growing bloodstain on his chest said they’d cut through the body armor of his suit.

Phil was supporting most of Cap’s weight as another agent helped carry his legs and get him back into the safety of the armored van. “Hill said there was another shooter. The team haven’t got to their position yet.”

“Our man's on it. They haven’t tried again, either his shot was good, or they know not to stick their neck out again. I’m riding with you, you can arrest me later.”

Phil shook his head. “They’ve got nothing on you, Mr. Wilson, but you can ride with me." To one of the agents riding in the front, he barked instructions. "Get Home base on the horn, tell them to prep for surgery. He’s got two to the chest. Fragments still inside." As another agent fit an oxygen mask over Steve's face, Phil frowned sternly at the pale face of a man he'd grown up idolising and had the greatest respect for once he'd had the opportunity to get to know the real man behind the legend. "Just hang on, Cap. Not only will she strangle me to death for letting you get shot, she might bring me back, just to do it again.”

Sam shook his head. He should have known. Chloe and Phil were close. He knew that Chloe’s abilities were a sensitive issue between them. Steve didn’t like that Chloe was on the Index, and Phil had been adamant that it was necessary and it would help protect her in the long run.

“Is she alright?”

Phil kept his hands pressed against the wound on Steve’s chest. “She’s in Russia working down leads on possible HYDRA cells. After Whitehall and Strucker we thought we cut off all the heads. Seems that someone is recruiting and picking up where the others left off.”

“If he makes it through this, not only is Cap going to be super pissed he got shot by one of your agents. He’s going to be mad as hell you two kept this from him. HYDRA is his mission. It was his only reason for staying on with the Avengers after S.H.I.E.L.D went down.”

“I don’t tell Sullivan what to do, I just try and keep her operating within our regulations. This was her intel, she needed the distraction and we needed the asset.”

“Is that all she is to S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“To them. Not to me. This is me doing what I can to protect her. Out of the country, they can’t use her and she has one of my best agents with her.”

::: ::: :::

Bucky packed up his rifle and made his way to the street. The S.H.I.E.L.D team carried a very familiar figure between them, even with the facial scarring, he would know Rumlow anywhere. The man had sneered on his face and enjoyed his ‘conditioning’ sessions far too much over the years for him to ever forget him.

It took every ounce of self restraint not to grab him and crush the life out of him with his HYDRA gifted hand.

“Still his lap dog, I see," his enemy sneered. "Maybe when he’s dead you can pant after his scraps. The smaller they are, the more wild they are in the sack. Sullivan always looked like a firecracker.”

Bucky didn’t hold back then. His metal fist when straight into Rumlow’s nose. Blood sprayed everywhere. The man still had the nerve to laugh as he spat out teeth. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents lead him away to a waiting prison transport.

“Thanks for that,” a soft voice said from behind him. “It was incredibly satisfying to watch. He’s had that coming for a long time.”

Bucky turned to find a jumpsuit uniformed redhead behind him. There was something about her eyes and the vivid red of her hair that triggered butterflies in his stomach. There was a subtle tug of familiarity too and it wasn’t because he vaguely remembered fighting her on the bridge to get at Steve either.

This memory was fuzzier, older. He couldn’t quite get a good grasp on it. Her hair was longer, and as he struggled to grasp at the facts he was trying to sort through, he was given a sudden flash of a erotic memory in his mind’s eye - her pale skin covered in nothing but purple corcus flowers as he dropped them over her. He swallowed and stared at her. “Did we? Did I know you, before?” he asked hopefully, almost fearfully. Who was she to him? Her slight accent told him she was Russian. She had helped Steve expose HYDRA from within S.H.I.E.L.D, and she had rejoined the new S.H.I.E.L.D but was she a spy? Who was she loyal to? Could he trust her?

“Not here,” she said, hooking her arm through his.

He found she fit next to him like she’d been made to be there. He used to tease Becca for her fanciful ideas that God had formed Eve from Adam’s side, so she would fit there perfectly, his equal and his help mate, and if He did it for Adam, then there was someone perfect fashioned out there for everyone. As he followed where this woman lead them to a waiting SUV, he wondered if his sister hadn’t been right.

“Natasha Romanoff,” she said introducing herself, as she held the door open for him.

“James Barnes,” he said in reply. “But my friends call me, Bucky.” Of course, this was the Tasha, Sam and Steve sometimes talked about. And he decided then, that if Steve trusted her, then he would too.

“Barnes, something tells me Cap’s going to be just fine. So no need to look so glum, okay.”

She twitched a smile at him, like she knew something he didn’t. If it had to do with a certain blonde he was suddenly uneasy for an entirely different reason. If for whatever reason, Steve was beyond her capabilities to heal, he wouldn’t know what he would do. He couldn’t have failed her, not again.

::: ::: :::

Chloe was waiting with Agent May as soon as the transport pulled up to the main entrance.

“Coulson, I don’t know how she keeps doing this but we landed before the news even came through. We’ve been in the air all night.”

“I wouldn’t toss a gift horse right now, May,” Phil said quickly.

“You didn’t see her, Phil. She hasn’t been sleeping. She’s writing in this journal like a woman possessed and even I can’t keep up with her. I don’t know how her abilities work, but I’m guessing even they have limits.”

"Agent 13 has suffered some kind of mind control. They've taken her to holding. I want you processing this. Leave Sullivan to me for now."

Agent May nodded sharply and made her way to the lower basement levels where their secure holding rooms were.

Phil could only watch with concern as medics took over from him and wheeled Steve through to surgery. He followed having to jog to keep up and only just kept Chloe from collapsing when the doctor stopped her at the door. He belatedly realized his hands were covered in Steve's blood and he'd just marked Chloe's jacket. The red didn't stand out badly against the black leather but he could see where he'd marked, there were shiny darker handprints on her upper arms.

“He’s strong,” Phil said, feeling helpless to offer her any sort of consolation. “I’m sorry I couldn’t shield him better.”

“Everything that’s supposed to happen, will happen,” she said in a monotone voice. “He’ll crash. They won’t save him.”

“Since when are you such a pessimist? He’s got the super-serum. Don't count him out just yet.”

“He took two to his heart. Seeing it once was like my own heart stopped. Having to see it again... I can’t, Phil. I’m not strong enough.”

May was right, she wasn’t making any sense at all. “Chloe, we both know he’s going to make it.” He stared at her pointedly. Even if those doctors in there couldn’t save Steve. The both knew Chloe wouldn’t give up.

Knowing that all that there was to do now was wait, he went to clean himself up. And brought back company. Sam had expected more of a welcome seeing her there but Chloe hardly even noticed him. She barely met his eyes when he hugged her and her embrace was stiff like she was only forcing herself to go through the motions. Bucky didn't try to get her to do anything. He kissed her forehead, told her he would wait with her, as long as it took for Steve to wake up.

They hooked Steve up to a heart and lung bypass machine. The surgery took 1.5 hours and Chloe didn’t move from her position against the wall outside the glass doors.

When they’d done the last stitch, they turned off the machine and let blood flow back into his repaired heart. It didn’t beat. The doctor tried heart massage, but it just wouldn’t restart. They tried for a full ten minutes before the head surgeon called it.

“Time of death, 1308.”

The medical staff began to clear the room. Most went out the prep room exit, one of the older doctor's came out to meet them.

“Sir, Ma’am,” the doctor said removing his gloves. “I’m sorry but we couldn’t save him. Sir, his organs are still viable and his blood can be drained…”

Bucky who had been watching Chloe at a respectful distance while he waited with Sam straightened in expectation when the doctor exited to talk with Phil and Chloe. He knew she wasn’t coping, and he deduced that whatever the man was going to say, wouldn’t go over well. So he got up to make his way over. Closer he heard everything the man said. There was tactless and there was downright monstrous. This man had HYDRA recruit written all over him. Chloe only just caught his fist from driving through the man's skull, the force of the grief she didn't show, but let him feel almost sent him to his knees. He staggered to the wall and braced himself upright trying to breathe through the knot around his heart that threatened to end him where he stood. He heard her speak with a deadly calm that made him shiver, he couldn't see her face but he could imagine her eyes and they'd be a shade of green lightening right now.

“If you touch him again, or anyone on your team touches him, I’ll erase you from existance. You won’t have a reputation or a penny to your name,” she said her face absolutely blank. She had turned everything off. Even letting that brief burst free to stop Bucky from doing something stupid had almost caused her to collapse under a tide of pain. She shoved it behind the wall so she could deal with this wretched despicable individual in front of her.

Phil levelled the man with a look that could freeze stone. “Dr. Von Blitzschlag, collect your things. You’re done here.”

“You can’t fire me! I’m your lead geneticist. I’ve put years of research and personal resources into my work for S.H.I.E.L.D…”

“And I’m sure you’ve never used your position here to pursue your own interests. Leave before I let the Captain’s wife deal with you.”

“Wife?” the man squeaked. “He’s married?”

“Not a big news man are you, Doctor?” Phil nodded to agents nearby. “Escort the doctor to the locker rooms, then have him collect his personal effects from his lab and see him out.” When the agents and the doctor were out of earshot, Phil squeezed Chloe’s shoulder and kissed her hair. “I’ll give you the room." He waved his security card over the door and gave her access.

Chloe entered the now empty theatre, only Steve lay there.

She brushed his damp hair from his forehead and touched the side of his face. "You are my light. You are my safe harbor, without you I am lost. Forgive me, Steve, but I will find a way back to you. Don't look for me," she said brokenly. "I love you."

Then she put her hands on him and kissed his chilly skin. It felt so odd to feel him without warmth. Normally he was the one warming her.

She felt the flow of energy leave her body, she felt his wounds, every stitch they'd sown, the crank of the rib spreaders, the cut of the scalpel, every bullet as it had torn through his flesh and had shredded his heart muscle. Blood leaked from her nose and filled her mouth as she bit her tongue to keep from screaming under the sudden tide of unimaginable pain. Still she held on until every wound was taken to the first bullet that had clipped his shoulder. Then she blacked out.

Bucky saw the golden light show, everyone that had stayed behind did. Phil was frozen, having only briefly witnessed Chloe use her ability for himself when she'd healed May years ago. He'd seen Sky's mother do the reverse more recently but seeing it on camera still wasn't the same thing as seeing a miracle first hand. Sam hadn't ever seen her do her thing but knew what was coming next. It was a race between Bucky and Phil as to who could get to her first.

Bucky beat the other man and caught Chloe before she could hit the floor.

Phil felt his hairs bristle and turned to where his gut told him. As a face shimmered into view and he emptied his SIGs magazine into Loki's face.

"Son of a bitch," Phil swore as the illusion faded. At least the bastard wasn't behind him. He had his back against the wall. "You're supposed to be dead."

"So are you," a disembodied voice taunted.

Phil silently issued a Code Omega, which meant alien hostile threat, lethal force authorised, activating all available agents. Steve was stirring on the table and he hoped that Cap had the same sixth sense for danger he had and breathed relief to see the man roll off the table and grab a fire hydrant as a weapon.

Loki appeared and knocked out Bucky with a pulse of lightning to the head. He then grabbed Chloe and held her against him using her as a shield. His awful helmet made attempting to get him with a headshot and not risk hitting Chloe in the process impossible.

"Like she said. Don't look for her. Or do," he said with a sinister grin. "Either way, I win."

Steve knew what was going to happen but he tried anyway. He ran at Loki as fast as he could but by the time he grabbed at him, all he caught was air.

He fell to his knees. He hadn't seen his wife in almost a month. And he'd just lost her to a madman who had smiled while stabbing his brother in the back.

Phil came and stood silently at his side. Sam entered the room followed by a security team and he checked over Bucky.

"He's breathing."

Bucky groaned and held his head. "Packs more of a punch than HYDRA, but same deal. Shakes things around. I'll live, what'd I miss? Where's Chloe?" he asked, startling to full alert in a second when he couldn't spot her. He blinked in confusion. "I had her."

"Sir?" Agent Quartermain asked.

"We need to make contact with Asgard. Thor needs to know Loki's back in play and he took Agent Sullivan." Phil tried not to let his relief show when May appeared. "Did Sif leave you any point of contact?"

"She said Heimdall is always watching. What do we do? Yell for Thor?"

"Maybe Vision can help us," Steve said suddenly. "He was made with the energy of Thor's hammer and he carries the Stone from Loki's Sceptre in his head. If we have a chance at making contact with Asgard, he should know."

"Agreed. Call in Vision from the Advanced Research Division. And contact Jane Foster, either she's got her working theory close to a test stage or she has another way to contact Thor. These are our best options. That son of a bitch has a cell right here with his name on it. And we're getting Sullivan back."

Steve didn't doubt Phil's determination but he couldn't help but be shattered by everything that had happened. Why would she risk her life after all the conversations they'd had about her sacrificing herself. And worse, how in heaven could she ever expect him not to look for her. He didn't like how deeply Loki's parting taunt rattled him. He feared not just that they might not be able to find her, but what they might face if they did.

Bucky stretched out his hand and pulled Steve into a one arm hug. "We'll get her back. I'm with you. Till the end of the line, Steve. Always."

 


End file.
